


I Only See You

by Magone



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alpha Helena, Alpha Oliver, Alpha Renee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Former Dinah Lance/ Oliver Queen, G!P Helena, Helena is hella protective of Dinah, Oliver is a douche, Omega Dinah, Omega Verse, Some angst, Soulmates, True Mates, omega Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: Their story is a somewhat long one...
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 71
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to write this because I don't see a lot of omegaverse stories for Helena and Dinah. Plus, I blame a friend for the sudden spark of this idea. XD Enjoy!

She parked her bike behind the club, which to the average outsider, is the exclusive parking. Considering the main parking lot… lets just say, nobody was gonna find any free space no time soon. 

She could always thank her lucky stars that she had a good relationship with the club owner for such a nice hookup. But... Helena wasn’t that kind of person or alpha for that matter. 

Making sure her helmet was locked away safely, she looks over her bike one last time, nodding in satisfaction when she finds everything to be in place. She then makes her trip to the front. No surprise as she walks upon the sight of the long line by the entrance. 

She thinks back to those times that, she too, stood in a line like this, trying her best to remain patient. Her thoughts would constantly go back and forth about whether or not it was worth staying in such a long line for such a long period of time. But now, she doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. 

She merely walks through the line, giving a polite ‘excuse me’, before heading to the door. She locks eyes with Roland, the bouncer, and gives him a nod. He nods back as she walks inside, completely ignoring the displeased and protesting people behind her. 

She winces a little as she walks further inside, the music blasting from even the second entryway. But in no time her ears adjust to the loud volume. She avoids the crowd of people lingering close to the door. The mix scents of alphas, omegas, and a few betas are very pungent for her sensitive nose, but she ignores it continuing her walk to the bar. 

There were a few people hanging out within the bar area, but the booths and the dance floor saw the majority of the craziness. She takes a seat in the corner of the bar, near the secret office. She gives a nod to the bartender, Emilio, as he already starts to pour her drink for the night. 

Without any words, he slides over her rum and coke, and then turns his focus once more on the other patrons. Helena grabs the glass taking a sip, letting the taste savor a bit. She takes another sip, turning slightly in her seat to get a better view of the club. 

The place was crazy packed tonight, but then again, “The Birds of Prey” was everyone's favorite nightclub. The drinks, the people, the music, hell the atmosphere was what made it so great.

She looks from the dance floor, up to the second floor lounge area. There were a few people hanging out, swaying somewhat to the music while talking amongst themselves, having a good time. On the other side, she could make out a small group, probably about 10 to 20 people, partying away in the VIP spot, acting like they were the kings and queens of the club. 

She knows that there are most definitely more alphas in the VIP section, acting like their shit don’t stink. Those are the ones she enjoys disposing of the most, once they become too much. She’s lost count of how many alphas she’s helped thrown out within the past year, but from what she can recall, the number was really high. 

“Bertinelli”, a familiar voice says to her left. 

She turns and locks eyes with the owner, Renee Montoya as she exits from the secret office. She gives the older alpha a smile as she takes a seat on the stool next to the younger alpha.

“Montoya”, she greets once the older woman is close enough to hear. 

Emilio was already making his way over to the two of them, quickly mixing up a drink for the boss. Renee gives a nod of thanks to the bartender before turning her attention back to Helena.

“How is my favorite pain in the ass doing?”

Helena chuckles, not taking the insult to heart. Her relationship with Renee was an odd one, considering not many alphas got along with one another...due to competitive reasons and other bullshit. But Renee had helped her out more than once within the past year and change. So for that, Helena has been very grateful for their odd friendship.

“Well, I’ve been good. You know working… staying out trouble, unlike some people, particularly one wild omega”, she comments innocently taking a sip of her drink.

Renee chuckles sipping at her own drink. 

“Quinn needs to stop causing so much chaos. I swear, she’s gonna give me gray hairs before I turn 60.”

“Didn’t you just turn 60 last month though?”, Helena throws back, trying her best to hold in her chuckles at the look the older alpha gives her. But Renee sees right through her, giving a punch to her shoulder, unleashing her laugh.

“Asshole”, Renee says playfully.

Helena chuckles again, her gaze shifting back to looking around the club. She was looking for one person amongst the sea of people, or more so in the dancing pods near the DJs stand, but she couldn’t really find her at the moment. She feels her anxiety raise up a bit, but she tries to calm herself. 

For once, she’s hoping her search won’t really catch Renee’s attention.

Her discreet approach was all for not, as she hears Renee laugh, knowing that she has been caught. Dammit.

“Looking for your girl huh?”

Helena shifts her look back to her drink, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t”, the older alpha snorts, “She’ll be out in a bit, she’s just getting ready.”

Helena just nods, taking another sip. Her gaze looking back to people, while her mind was occupied thinking about a certain omega. 

The two of them were quite the peas in the pod. Despite the odds against them, in more ways than one, people were surprised at how well the two of them connected together. 

That’s another thing that Helena could thank Renee for. Without the older alpha, she wouldn’t have met Dinah. The young, fiery omega was the missing piece to the alpha’s sad and quiet life. 

…..

Now, Helena isn’t your typical alpha. If anything, she was a rare breed. One of very few that could actually go into full wolf form. Not to mention, she’s never really been the type to flaunt or bring forth any...sort of attention to herself. She very much liked her privacy and quiet space. 

Her back story was a tragic one and sadly, everyone within Gotham knew about it. After the death of her family, she couldn’t stand the attention focused on her. She was only a nine-year-old pup, desperate to disappear from the limelight, while also trying to heal from her own wounds. 

Luckily a close friend of the families, Sal, who was practically her uncle, took her away from the wildness of the media. She ended up staying with him, his brother Marco, and his father Luca, in the remote mountains of Sicily.

The three alphas (whom also could change into wolf form) did their best to raise Helena the right way. They taught her almost everything she needed to know, and after she expressed her need for revenge, they taught her how to be an assassin. 

She grew stronger and quicker as the years past and before she knew it, Helena was back in Gotham.

Being back home, she was thankful that the media no longer knew about her existence. She got her families fortune, after “taking care” of the people who were responsible for their deaths. She felt a sense of satisfaction whenever the media mentioned the disappearance of certain mafia members. In the end, her families vengeance was completed.

But even after everything, she still felt lost and secretly an uncaged rage. She managed to keep tight control of her anger, but after one or two instances, her control started to crack. It was around the time of the second instance, when Renee stepped into her life.

Helena had come to the “Birds of Prey”, like always within the past couple of months, looking for an escape. Instead, she managed to get herself into a fight with another alpha. Scratch that, make that three alphas.

The main alpha in all honesty… the bastard had it coming. He was harassing one of the dancers for quite a bit and wouldn’t take a damn no. Helena being close enough to hear everything the creep was saying, came to help. 

The dancer wasn’t tolerating his bullshit and had no problems slapping the other alpha in the face after a crude comment he made. He looked at her in fury and went to go raise his hand towards her. 

Before it even connected, Helena stepped in and broke his hand in two places. The alpha cried out, catching his two buddies attention. They decided to step in and “back up” their friend. 

Suffice to say, they each found themselves with a broken nose, fractured jaw, and bruised ribs.

Renee had stepped in at the last second and witnessed the chaos as it ended. If not for the dancer, who happened to be Dinah, Renee would’ve kicked Helena out along with the three dumbasses.

After spending time here and there with the young alpha, Renee saw bits of her younger self in Helena. All the rage, confusion, and exhaustion of needing to be the strongest alpha possible. So, without hesitation, she took Helena under her wing. 

It was a lot for Helena, but Renee manage to teach her everything else that her former family couldn’t. She managed to get better control over her anger, and even looked for other outlets to release her frustrations. She gained a few more friends and always had someone to talk to whenever she was feeling off. 

Since then, Helena constantly gives Renee thanks in any way she can. Whether doing errands, coming to club as a back up, or just simply keeping the older alpha company. 

And Dinah… well. Their story is a somewhat long one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, I realized I keep coming up with more ideas for this story. So this chapter kind of explores a small bit of how Helena and Renee got close. 
> 
> The next chapter will have more interactions between Helena and Dinah.

**One year ago…**

After the whole fiasco with the three alphas the night before, Helena was rather hesitate about going back to the Birds of Prey. She hadn’t gotten kicked out with the others, considering the dancer had backed up her story, but she still scolded herself, knowing that she could’ve stayed out of trouble. 

She hasn’t stopped berating herself for breaking her control so quickly. She knows her inner rage definitely leaked out with every punch she had thrown. Her mind completely blank, except for one thought, “Protect her.”

Honestly, she should’ve just minded her own business... but deep down she knew she couldn’t let that son of bitch lay his hands on the dancer. 

His buddies were even bigger dumbasses too, thinking they can tag up on Helena like she couldn’t fight back. One did sort of land a punch on her face but that was the only time either of them managed to touch her. 

She was so close to going feral near the end, but luckily that's when the owner finally stepped in. The dancer had established what happened before quickly disappearing amongst the crowd leaving only a faint sweet smell behind.

Helena’s mind wouldn’t rest at all that night. Thinking back on it, she remembers how quickly she relaxed once she caught the whiff of the dancer's scent. It was stronger to her and yet soft and soothing at the same time. 

That smell could’ve only come from an omega… that’s the only logical reasoning behind it. And if she was gonna be honest, for the first time, it was the only scent to have ever… affected her so greatly.   
  


During her time in Sicily, a mix of omegas and a few betas threw themselves at her feet but she never once paid them any mind. Their exotic scents never really caught her interest. She was heavily fixated on her plan for revenge and nothing more.

So that’s why around 6, she drove to the club. She was well aware of how early it was but she wanted to be the first one there when the doors officially opened. She parked her bike in the first empty spot, packing away her helmet, before heading over to the door. 

She decided to just sit by the side of the entrance and play on her phone for the time being. Occasionally, she would look up whenever her ears twitched at a particular sound. 

30 minutes have passed and she hears the footsteps, more like stomps, coming in her direction. Her head tilts up to look at the figure coming close to the doors. The figure stops, staring her down with a raised eyebrow. A strong alpha smell coming from the smaller woman, but oddly enough, the scent was very much mellowed out and yet still bold in a way. 

Upon closer inspection of her face, Helena recognizes the figure as the club owner. 

“You know we’re not open yet, right?”, the older woman responds. 

Helena hears the sternness and mild annoyance in her tone, but rather than get frustrated and angry at her, she just nods.

“I know... I- I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night and to...make sure that dancer is okay”, she simply explains, moving to stand. 

By now, she towers over the owner by a couple of inches, but the older alpha doesn’t look intimidated. If anything, her face shifts to one of surprise but it quickly gets masked away.

“Really?”, she asks, but the undertone of disbelief was there.

Helena looks down at her feet but nods her head once more. 

The older alpha just looks her up and down curiously. 

Her tall, lanky frame covered in a black leather jacket, black jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and black boots. No doubt, she was definitely stronger than her appearance showed, but her body language spoke something different. The older alpha goes to say something but instead takes notice of the slightly swollen bruise on her left cheek.

“Did you put some ice on that last night?” 

Helena’s face scrunches in confusion as she looks up to the other woman. It takes her second to realize what she was referring to, remembering where the one guy punched her on the face. She looks away, somewhat embarrassed, “No...I...um..I pretty much forgot too...”

The owner just shakes her head with a sigh, moving to unlock the door. Helena feels a bit discouraged, thinking that their conversation was over. But that feeling quickly turns to bewildered as the owner opens the door and gestures for her to come in.

The entryway was completely pitch black. Helena could barely make out her hands, let alone the owner, in the darkness. But once the owner shuts the doors, she walks in a little room to the right of the entrance and flipped a switch. 

A few lights pop on, allowing Helena to see a bit more. The owner steps around her to unlock the second entryway doors. Once again, holding it open for Helena. The younger alpha steps in and waits as the owner quickly shuts the door behind them. 

She follows after the older woman, while taking in the somewhat lit up areas of the club. Without the music, the colorful lights, or the people, it looked hauntingly in a way. Most of the popular sections that people mingled in were covered in darkness, but once those lights go on, the place will be lively in no time. 

The two then make their way over to the bar. The owner hits a switch as she moves behind the counter. The bar lights pop on as Helena takes a seat on one of the stools. She watches the older woman unlock another door, quickly stepping inside, the door barely closed. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a small office. 

She steps back out without her stuff and walks over to the other side of the bar, where another doorway was. 

From where Helena sat, she could barely make out what was there. Considering, the doorway was hidden by the shelves of various bottles of whiskey, vodka, and rum. The older alpha steps back out a few seconds later with a rag. She stops in front of Helena, reaching down into the little freezer built in the inner counter, putting a couple things of ice inside the rag. 

Wrapping the cloth together, she holds out the makeshift ice pack. Helena awkwardly reaches for it, giving her a nod of thanks. The older woman doesn’t move, nor looks away from her. 

Helena shifts a bit on the stool, wondering why the owner was just staring intently at her now, before realizing that she should use the makeshift ice pack. She places the cloth on her cheek, wincing a bit at the mix of the coldness and the pinch of pain. The owner then nods in satisfaction and goes about prepping the bar for the night. 

The entire space is quiet with the occasional sounds of cars and trucks passing by. Helena and the owner don’t speak, the silence between the two of them lingering, but it is in no way awkward... surprisingly. 

Helena is used to silence and usually prefers it over loud music and sounds any day, but for once she actually wanted to talk, which caught her by surprise. She waits a few minutes before breaking the silence.

“So... you’re the only one that opens?”, she asks innocently. She watches for the first time as the owner tenses up a bit before quickly straightening up.

She inwardly scolds herself as she realizes how that question could’ve come off. No one would want to be asked that, considering that’s usually something someone who is about to rob them would say.

“Why do you ask?”, the owner questions, glancing at Helena over her shoulder. 

Helena shifts her focus, looking like a scolded pup, which completely baffles the owner. The older woman knows that Helena is an alpha, the strong stench is very pungent around her, but there was something different about her scent. Something that she’s never smelt in all her 57 years. Not to mention, Helena’s behavior was not something most alphas portrayed in their lifetimes (not even when they’re pups), so that alone piqued the older alpha’s growing curiosity.

“What’s your name kid?”, she asks leaning back against the counter.

Helena looks up at her, not expecting the alpha’s gentle tone. Usually most alphas couldn’t stand to be in a room with another for more than 2 minutes. Seriously, this woman should’ve been kicking Helena back out right now but instead...she wanted to know her name...

“I...uh- Helena”, she stumbles.

“Helena…”, the owner says, then holds out her hand, “Nice name and nice to officially meet you. I’m Renee. Renee Montoya.”

Helena shakes her hand, “Yea...uh...same. Nice...- to...meet you...Renee”

Renee shakes her head with a chuckle, “You not like any alpha I’ve come to know, kid.”

Helena quirks her head in confusion. Renee lets out another chuckle as she continues setting up the bar.

“You’re very quiet, for one”, Helena looks down at her hands timidly, “You’re one of very, very few to ever apologize for their behavior and look to be actually meaning it. You don’t really come off as much of a tough guy, unless provoked which you gladly displayed last night. Not to mention, you haven’t stopped looking like a scared pup since I opened the door for you”, she finishes off.

Helena gives a small cough, still not looking at the other alpha. Renee wasn’t wrong in her assumptions, but she wasn’t used to people noticing her...the real her. 

“My uh...my uncles had it instilled to always respect older alphas. They are a bit older themselves- and they...”, she pauses when she notices Renee’s attention on her once more, “um..- they always said that if I ever mess up... to always admit to my mistakes, be the bigger...person and fix the problem... in any way I can.”

Renee hums in surprise and approval, “Hmm...You’ve got some great uncles. I take it they don’t live in Gotham?”

Helena shakes her head, placing the rag on the counter. 

“Hey, put that back on your cheek”, Renee scowls, holding in another chuckle as Helena quickly follows her command.

“Yea, I don’t know many alphas that are willing to teach their pups what’s right and what’s wrong. But...your uncles...they definitely know what they’re doing”, she praises focusing back on the bar. 

The two are once again left in silence, with the exception of Renee moving a couple cases of beer from the other doorway, which Helena summarizes to be the storage room. A few more minutes go by before Helena hears the door to the second entryway open. She was gonna turn to look at who it was but thought against it. 

Honestly, she didn’t really want to come off as a creep.

She listens though, as the soft footsteps grow closer. And not a second later, a delicate, familiar, lavender smell reaches her nose. 

Lavender alone is relaxing to most people, but this scent… was something more pleasant. Once again, she finds herself relaxed and she can almost hear her inner alpha purr. 

The footsteps stop right next to the bar and she turns to look at the new comer. Her mind goes completely blank.

Before her, was the dancer from last night. Helena barely got the chance to really get a good look at her through all the chaos, but now... there she stood before her. 

Her hair a dirty blonde with a few twisted braids and a couple things of jewelry attached. Her oval face looked soft but when you look closely, there’s a few scars hidden in plain sight. A gold piercing reflected from the middle of her nose, and her lips… her lips were painted in dark, dark red. 

Unlike last night, her outfit was more casual and yet sensual at the same time. Her top a jean vest blended with golden tights and a pair of gold boots. If anyone else were to wear such a style, Helena would've given them a questioning glance. But...for the dancer... the omega...the style suited her just right. 

Just looking at her, only one thing came to Helena’s mind… beautiful. That’s the only word that kept popping in her head, she’s just... beautiful.

She looked Helena up and down curiously, a small grin curling upon her face, “We’re taking in strays now Renee?” 

The older alpha’s head snaps up in surprise, before rolling her eyes at the omega’s comment, “Really Lance? That’s how you’re gonna greet our guest?”

The omega snorts, making her way around the bar. She stops near Renee as the older alpha continues to fill the shelves of the mini fridges with beer. 

“No, but as you once said and- I- quote, “I don’t want to deal with any mutt earlier in the day before I’ve had my glass of whiskey”, she comments, the smirk never leaving her face. 

Helena nearly snorts, but instead bits her inner cheek trying not to laugh, while Renee mutters something under her breath. The omega must’ve heard what she said because she laughs. 

She then turns her attention back to Helena, brown eyes continuing to study her. It takes a second before her eyes widen in recognition. 

“You’re the alpha from last night”, she says softly. 

A warm feeling settles in the pit of Helena’s stomach. Her inner alpha purrs once more at the other woman’s attention. An unfamiliar instinct calls for some sort of action, but Helena ignores it...for now. Instead she nods with a small smile.

“I never got to thank you by the way”, the omega says moving closer to her now, “I know I was the one to hit the guy first and usually I have my temper in check...but yesterday was just-”

“A wild bag of bullshit”, Renee supplies.

The omega pauses, “I wasn’t gonna phrase it like that but yea, exactly what Renee said.”

The two of them weren’t wrong. Helena had her own reasons for why yesterday was too much. But she did notice that the club was a little more rowdier than usual. 

“I...uh...I agree it was...wild”, she stumbles a bit, “And from what I saw, you held your own. But as soon as I saw him get closer and raise his hand...I- I...I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

If Renee’s baffled reactions to Helena’s responses were surprising, the omega’s shocked look definitely threw Helena in for a loop. Was Gotham’s alphas really that bad around here?

Renee happened to notice the omega’s shock and quickly turns away, hiding her smile of approval. 

It takes the dancer a second before she continues to study Helena. A much softer smile resting on her face this time.

“I never got your name”, she says leaning in a bit.

“I never got yours either”, Helena throws back, her eyes widen at the once again, look of surprise on the omega’s face.

Getting ready to apologize for her response, she’s thrown off guard by the other woman’s laugh. Dear god, her laugh was wondrous. So light and playful, that Helena couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Renee happened to be laughing along with her as well, making the younger alpha feel a warmness to what she thought she had... a cold heart.

She doesn’t really get the reason the two of them were laughing at her, but upon inspection she could tell that it wasn’t in a mocking manner. 

The omega manages to calm herself as well as Renee, looking to Helena with a wide dimpled grin, “Well… while my stage name is Black Canary, you… can call me Dinah”, she says.

Helena smiles and holds out her hand, “Nice to meet Dinah. I’m Helena.”

The rest we can say… was history.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small big angst and some Dinah/Helena moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a bit of angst and some Dinah/Helena cuteness for you guys. Oh! And our favorite lovable crazy ass appears for a bit too (Admit it...Harley crazy XD)
> 
> :) Enjoy!

The next few months pass in almost a blur. 

Helena has to handle a few more family matters before she can officially be free of the legal chaos. Although, it was more like clearing up some things and selling businesses that she didn’t want no part of.

Whenever she finished, she’d hop on her bike and head over to the club. 

She’ll enjoy a drink or two, but most of the time she’s chatting with Renee and occasionally one of the other employees. Dinah will join them when she’s available, but most of the time she’s in the dance pods or on the stage next to the DJ stand dancing away.

Helena won’t lie. That’s the part she looks forward to the most… watching Dinah dance. There was something unique about the omega whenever she danced. Her smile never faded, if anything it lit up more. And the way she danced was just… so carefree (almost like a bird taking its first flight). 

Helena could just sit there for hours watching her, enthralled and content.

Her inner alpha purred every single time too, once again calling to an instinct that she couldn’t understand. This growing need to… make Dinah hers. To make her mark… to claim her.

Truly the feeling scared Helena. She’s well aware of how much stronger the instinct has gotten since Dinah had come into her life. A part of her wants to know what it is, but she’s scared to even ask for whatever reason. So as always, she ignores it. 

She did her best to never stare for too long whenever Renee was around her. But she knows that the older alpha has caught her a couple of times, if her smirk was anything to go by.

Ever since her first interactions with the two ladies, Helena found herself, to her surprise, lowering the walls that were built up so high once upon a time. 

In fact... she trusted them with her secret past. 

She had stayed over one night after closing some time last month. She helped pack away the few leftover cases of liquor and took out any stranglers that needed to leave….

_ Renee shouted a quick goodbye to the staff, minus Dinah, as they took their leave for the night. The bouncers had already locked the second entryway doors leaving only Renee, Helena, and Dinah behind at the bar. _

_ Helena had taken a seat on one of the stools after placing the last cases of liquor in the storage room. She sat there happily watching Renee and Dinah talk about the people and the bullshit they had to deal with throughout the night.  _

_ “Did you see that stupid idiot? Over here trying to con me for a free drink”, Renee growled out in annoyance, “Trying that ‘hey ma’ bullshit. Boy I’m twice your age and majorly into pussy so fuck off.” _

_ Both women were crying in laughter. Dinah had at some point reached out to hold onto something, which happened to be Helena’s arm, since the alpha was the closest thing to her. Helena didn’t flinch once, if anything she fought off the urge to lean further into the touch. _

_ “Oh that’s nothing”, Dinah says trying to catch her breath, “I had a group of friends bet this one guy that he could get a free lap dance from me if he asked nicely. Harley took the pleasure of slapping the shit out of him, saying the only lap dance he’ll get is from Roland after he puts his foot up his ass.” _

_ Helena tenses at the comment, not liking the fact that someone tried anything with Dinah. She tries not to make it obvious, but somehow Dinah picks up on her discomfort. She glances at her with a smile and rubs her arm a bit, calming the alpha down.  _

_ Renee goes on to mention something else, but at some point the three of them each took their turns talking about their experiences. A few more rounds of chuckles echoing in the empty space. _

_ At some point though, the conversation changes and shifts to things more personal.  _

_ Renee briefly talked about an on and off relationship she has with an omega that works for the law district. Helena could tell how much the older alpha cared about the other woman, but things were just complicated (as Renee put it). _

_ Then Dinah speaks, her bubbly persona changing to something more quiet and vulnerable.  _

_ Helena listens intently as Dinah reminisces about her mom. From what the alpha gathered, her father wasn’t quite in the picture, so she just had her mom.  _

_ “She had a way of making people feel comfortable and loved”, Dinah says with a soft, teary smile, “She loved to dance whenever some good ol’ jazz was playin. Hell, she’d drag me along with her in the living room and we’d both just… dance and sing to our hearts content.”  _

_ She chokes up a bit before continuing, “She’d always tell me about the beauty of the world… about love... soulmates… everything and anything. *sigh* I miss her so much.” _

_ Renee sighs, giving her own teary smile. She draws Dinah in for a hug, showing every bit of a caring maternal figure that the young omega needed.  _

_ The older alpha happened to have known Dinah’s mother from high school. The two always stayed close through the years.  _

_ Helena couldn’t help but be reminded of her own mom. The soft whispers that helped ease her younger self whenever she had woken up from a nightmare. Even the sweet lullabies to put her and Pino to sleep. Or the times her father took the family out to the woods and had both her and Pino ride on his back when he would shift into wolf form.  _

_ Honestly what hurts the most is… Pino. Her little nugget… her best friend…  _

_ How was she the one to have outlived her little brother… her entire family… _

_ She doesn’t realize that she’s tearing up until she feels the soft touch on her closed fist, jolting her back to reality.  _

_ “You okay?”, Dinah asks, the tear streaks still present but her demeanor was calm. _

_ Helena sighs, shaking her head.  _

_ “I only wished to have my family around”, she says sadly. _

_ “They’re still back in Italy?”, Renee asks. _

_ Helena once again shakes her head.  _

_ “No… We’re from Gotham actually. I had moved to Sicily with my uncles when I was 9….”, she relays. Her heart races as her mind goes back and forth about whether or not she should tell them about… what happened. _

_ “Did I ever tell you my last name?”, she asks, watching as both ladies shake their heads ‘no’. The curiosity and patience reflecting on both their faces. “My family… I- I guess were… definitely well known. I don’t...remember if it was for good reasons or bad. But... I um… I had just gotten home from school… the day they were taken from me”, she drawls off. _

_ She watches as Renee’s face shifts in contemplation before it saddens in realization. Dinah continues to rub her thumb softly on Helena’s hand, calming her nerves a bit.  _

_ “Being the last of the… Bertinelli’s is such a fucking curse”, she finally says. Dinah’s face drops in shock at the revelation.  _

_ “People wouldn’t leave me alone or let me grieve… I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye or tell them that I love them… even if it was one last time”, she chokes out, “Instead… I watched them be pelted with bullets, while trying to hide from being killed myself.” _

_ Her gaze locks with Dinah… who cries as she listens to her pain. Then it shifts to Renee, who keeps shaking her head, her own eyes closed in anguish. _

_ “It’s like… having your whole life stripped of every source of happiness you’d ever known… in just a fucking snap of a finger...” _

_ She has to look away in that moment. The tears… the sadness… the rage building up once more. All her memories playing back… to the moment she stepped through that front door. The pain that came from the bullet aimed at her, hitting her stomach. Watching her family fall before her eyes and realizing... that they weren’t getting back up. _

_ She can’t hold in the cries no more. Her roars echo in the silence of the club. A part of her hopes it doesn’t hurt Renee or Dinah’s ears. _

_ She’s blinded by the rage and pain, as her fists start to pound against the counter. Her inner alpha was borderline feral, ready to take out its anger. _

_ But then… there’s a warmth around her. There’s the familiar lavender scent already soothing her feral side. She blinks as she comes through her darkness. A weight rests gently in the center of her back and soft whispers of comfort… brush upon her ears. She can tell that it was Dinah… and her inner alpha quiets down. _

_ Another soft touch has her look up. This time it's Renee, who stands before her, holding onto to her now bruised fists. The older alpha sighs, not once breaking their eye contact. _

_ “Listen kid… I’m so, so sorry for what happened to you. I honestly hope those sons of bitches got what they deserve”, the older alpha practically growls the last bit. Helena already knows that they have… because she was the one to punish them. _

_ “You don’t ever have to feel like you have no one here. Me and Dinah, we are your family. We got your back… always... Always”, she reassures her. _

_ Helena could only feel the warmth in her heart grow a bit, before she let go and finally allowed herself to grieve within the comfort and care of her new family. _

...

It didn’t take long for Helena to notice the special attention both Renee and Dinah started to give her, more so Dinah than Renee.

Renee had taken her in as the young pup she never had. She helped Helena get a better sense of control over her anger. And in a weird way, she knew when Helena was about to lose control and go feral. 

All she needed to do was a tap on Helena’s shoulder, calmly talk to her, and in no time Helena was back to a clear state of mind.

Dinah on the other hand... was something different. 

Their friendship alone surprised a lot of people. But it was rather obvious to the other patrons and a few of the employees how close the two of them were. 

Helena tried to turn a blind eye to the whispers about them. Almost breaking one guy's nose at some snide comment he made to one of his friends (which happened about a week and a half ago).

Her anger issues may have only gotten slightly better, but she’s not completely okay. 

She has heard practically every rumor about Dinah. A lot of them were about how the young omega never gave anyone the time of day. How she was completely unattainable, and the absolute biggest one… she had an ex-alpha boyfriend that you never wanted to fuck with. 

That last one made Helena snort. From what was mentioned here and there in brief conversation, Dinah had talked about what a piece of shit he was. 

He wasn’t really the most affectionate type. He was very possessive over Dinah and what she did. Trying to control who she could see and where she was allowed to work. Hearing that made Helena’s blood boil. What right did this man have to try to keep Dinah in a cage?

By the time her anger would build up, Dinah would look at her with that dimpled grin and instantly her anger would vanish.

The other cherry to their friendship was that Dinah… was very affectionate with Helena. In some way or another, her hands would be somewhere on the young alpha. It was very light touches though, almost as if… being mindful of the beast. From what Helena noticed, Dinah never acted this way with the small group of alphas she worked with... she only did it with her.

The other thing was that whenever the young alpha was around her, she was always at peace. Even in the most rowdiest of crowds, Helena wouldn’t get crazy annoyed. It was like… Dinah was her personal sanctum. 

The few times she nearly got into fights, Dinah would be close and Helena would catch a whiff of her scent and instantly be calm. Dinah would always tell her afterwards, “You can always be a badass, killer... but you gotta know when it’s the right time to fight your battles.”

And… Helena always kept that saying in mind. She always pushed herself to be better and stronger not just for herself, but for Dinah too.

Currently, she’s chilling at the bar, waiting patiently for a drink. Her eyes looked out for Dinah or even Renee, but unfortunately the bar area was packed at the moment. Really thinking about it, this is the most packed Helena has seen the club be for sometime now. 

She tried her best to avoid the rowdy folk. Luckily no one seemed to want to bother her anyways...

“Lovebird!”, she hears someone shout from behind her. 

She turns around, only to be semi crushed in a hug by one Harley Quinn. 

This wild omega, DEFINITELY, took quite a bit of time to get used to. The first time she met Harley, the omega rushed in for a hug (she did say that she was a hugger). Helena… reacted accordingly. She had tossed Harley over her shoulder.

She had froze upon realization of what she did. Harley groaned a bit in pain from her spot on the floor, but got up without too much of a fuss a minute later. 

Both Renee and Dinah were dying from laughter...and Harley never really took it to offense. If anything she just patted Helena on the shoulder, “Don’t worry lovebird, it takes a lot more than that to scare me away.”

But now, she allows the omega to give her the occasional hug. So rather than freak out as usual, she relaxes a bit in Harley’s hold, giving a pat on her arm, “Hey Harley.”

The omega pulls back from the hold, moving around to the otherside of the bar, “How long have you been here?”

Helena just shrugs, “Not long. Just been waiting…”

Both look to the two bartenders, who were currently busy serving the other patrons. Harley shakes her head, turning back to Helena with a wide grin, “Well, since those two bosos are busy what can I get ya? Your usual jack and coke?”

Helena looks at her surprised, she didn’t think her drink of choice was that knowledgeable, but she nods her head. Harley then grabs a clean glass and starts getting to work on her drink. 

The young alpha wonders if she should switch up her drink order… maybe, she shouldn’t be that predictable... 

A sudden brush of a hand on her arm has her heckles raise. She’s about ready to turn and curse the person out if not for the familiar lavender scent. Her heckles settle as Dinah stands close next to her, greeting her with her favorite dimpled grin. 

“Hey killa, glad to see you here”, the woman’s soft voice greets amongst the loud music. 

“When am I ever not here?”, the young alpha throws back with a smile, unknowingly leaning closer to the other woman. Dinah chuckles, moving a bit closer too.

“I don’t know, I hardly see you anywhere else, stud”, Dinah throws back at her.

Helena’s smile turns into a smirk. This was another bonus to their friendship(...relationship?)… the random banters (or to the others flirting at its finest). 

“Well you never really asked to see me outside of here”, Helena says back to her smoothly. She takes in the smirk that etches onto the young omega’s face. Dinah opens her mouth to respond back-

The clank of glass and the sudden appearance of Helena’s drink breaks the two of them from their moment.

Harley just grins at the two pissed off looks she receives. 

“Harley”, Dinah greets with a miffed tone, “Are you playing nice over here?”

Harley scoffs, “Oh, but of course. I was merely giving our darling lovebird here her usual drink since everybody seems to be busy tonight.”

Dinah looks to the crowded side of the bar, where the two bartenders were working fast to get everyone their drinks. She shakes her head with a sigh.

“Yea, I’m surprised that we’re this packed. I’m pretty sure Renee is hiding in her office right now. Lucky ass.”

Helena chuckles, while Harley nods with a small smirk.

“Any annoying bitches yet?”, Harley asks.

It was a common thing the two omegas asked each other whenever they were working together. Being a dancer was fun and all, but there were times where the guests would be a bit too rowdy for their liking. Usually, they were handled quickly. But there were a few guests that knew how to play the system, so those were the ones that every dancer looked out for and let the others know to be careful of.

“A few dumbasses here and there, but luckily their partners caught on and dragged them away”, Dinah says now leaning against Helena, “How bout you?”

Harley shrugs, “Ehh the usual for me. Creepos, the occasional, you know what I mean.”

Without realizing, Helena wraps her arm around Dinah’s waist. Harley’s smirk widens upon seeing the small movement, while Dinah barely bats an eye, leaning further into Helena’s hold. Oh the temptation to make a wise ass comment was there, but Harley kept her mouth shut.

Helena looks to Dinah, admiring how beautiful she is (as always). She leans in close about to say something before the music changes and an upbeat harmonica plays. Both Dinah and Harley light up as they recognize the song.

“Ahh shit, Dinah we gotta get the girls”, Harley shouts running out from behind the bar. 

“Hell yes. You round them up!”, Dinah says or more so shouts before focusing on Helena, “Killa come with me.”

Helena is then dragged off her stool and led over to the other side of the bar. Her mind ponders as to what Dinah and Harley have in store as the wild omega runs to a few of the other dancers and gestures for the stage.

Dinah has Helena stop next to a closed off secluded spot, where there is only one chair and one small table. Yea, it’s a weird spot, but sometimes Renee sits there when she wants to monitor everything… discreetly.

“You’re not gonna want to miss this at all H”, is all Dinah says as she pushes Helena down into the chair. 

The young alpha watches the omega clap her hands along to the beat of the song, following the other dancers and Harley onto the stage. Everyone seems to get into place; Dinah and Harley take front center as Ke$ha starts singing the beginnings of “Timber”.

Harley and Dinah share a look, and then Dinah turns to look over at Helena. Helena feels herself gulp as Dinah gives her the most sexist smirk possible… oh fuck.

Then she moves along with the girls as they dance in a synchronized fashion with the song.

Dinah moves freely and passionately with the rhythm and lyrics. While it seems like she’s moving so fast, Helena is surprised that she can somehow keep up with her. 

**Face down, booty up, timber**

**That’s the we like it what?, timber**

All the girls drop low, heads bowed, their asses pushed up high in the air. They give a good teasing shake of their hips before slowly moving back up. Dinah had flipped her hair back while moving back up (Helena actually groaned upon seeing that.)

The dance continues to grow more sexual, every dancer going full throttle, but Helena could care less about them. Her eyes were solely focused on Dinah.

She shifts a little in her seat, a sudden tightness somewhere below coming to foretion. 

Yet, the young alpha pays it no mind as she continues to watch Dinah. 

**Swing your partner ‘round and ‘round**

**End of the night , it’s going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it’s going down (x2)**

The girls swing their legs around like they’re square dancing, shifting a bit of the dance with some hip hop. An unusual combination for a dance but damn...did it look awesome as hell. Upon the second bit of the bridge they twirl halfway, their asses cocked out some with their backs facing the audience. They go back into formation not a second after, continuing to engage the audience and show off their dance moves. 

Helena just takes it all in. The dance was definitely sexual, but you could see a little bit of playfulness here and there. Dinah looked so buoyant on the stage, not once looking tired out. Her infamous dimpled grin rested comfortably on her face as her and Harley do their own dance thing for a bit.

Helena’s inner alpha purrs, a small howl building up and waiting to be unleashed from the young alpha’s lips. 

She’s so focused on Dinah that she barely bats an eye when a bottle of water hovers in front of her face. She just takes it, opens the top, takes three big gulps (leaving the bottle practically empty), and continues to watch the rest of the dance until it ends.

After a few more minutes, it does and the girls bow to the cheering audience. The shouts and whistles are what bring Helena back to reality, along with the amused snort coming from her right. Her head shoots up, finding a very amused Renee. 

“You good there Bertinelli?”, the older alpha questions, her teasing smirk present.

Helena feels a blush heating up her cheeks as she nods.

“You sure? Looked a little thirsty there”, Renee nods to the crushed empty bottle in her hand.

Helena stumbles a bit, quickly looking away from the teasing alpha, “Nooo- I- I was just-”

“Hey whatcha think H?”, Dinah’s voice shouts breathlessly as she collapses onto the young alpha’s lap. Helena feels her face heat up some as Dinah’s arms wrap around her neck.

“Uh- uh- you…- it was great”, she manages to say.

Renee laughs, while Dinah chuckles. But she doesn’t look away once from Helena. The young alpha couldn’t look away from her either.

Renee just watches the two of them. Since the first time they met, she couldn’t help but admire how much Helena cared about the young omega. That’s why, despite the rumors that pitted the two from being anything more, she couldn’t help but root for them. 

Dinah deserved all the happiness in the world. And in a short span of a few months, Helena offered all of that to the young omega on a silver platter. Whether she knew that or not, Renee hasn’t no clue.

She backs away a bit as the two fall into a playful banter. They deserve a little bit of privacy… maybe she can get the others to leave them be too (especially Quinn).

“She’s waiting on you kid. Make your move”, she whispers under her breath before taking her leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was a pain in the butt to write (my brain was working slow for whatever reason). There will be more Dinah/Helena in the next chapter. XD
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Later!
> 
> \- Magone


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this feeling Helena is experiencing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the last chapter.  
> Also song mentioned is 50ft by Lauren Jauregui.

**Closing Time…**

Since Emilio and Luiz manned the bar tonight, they didn’t really need Helena’s help putting liquor away. So instead, she just hung out by the bar. She felt a bit out of place, considering no one really completes most of their closing duties on a normal night. Surprisingly after today’s chaos, most of the staff decided to stay longer and get stuff done.

Her gaze shifts to Renee’s office, where the door was wide open. The older alpha can be seen sitting comfortably in her desk chair, looking over some papers, while also chatting with a few of the leftover staff members. Dinah had disappeared to the women’s restroom with Harley, to change out of her work clothes. 

Since there was no need for her help, Helena could’ve dipped by now. But she didn’t want to leave Dinah yet, so she decided to stay and wait for the young omega. 

It was something that was pretty much a routine she did every time she stayed after closing. 

The constant need to make sure that Dinah got to her car safely, helped ease her anxious mind. Now, she would’ve probably done the same polite gesture for the other ladies, but Dinah was the only one to really stay after hours, so she needed to make sure she was safe. 

It definitely had nothing to do with her protective nature, or the fact that she liked being around her, and it definitely had nothing to do with her making sure her mate was ok… 

Fuck...there goes that thought again!

What is this need to call Dinah… her mate? Why does her teeth ache to leave its mark on the bare skin on the crest of her neck and shoulder? 

And really thinking about it, why is Dinah the only omega to ever affect her so greatly?

Helena was never really attracted to anybody, no other omega or even betas… so what made Dinah so different? 

She’s beautiful, no fuck that- she’s stunning, so that could be something maybe… 

Her scent was something else too. It alone calls to the alpha so strongly that it makes her weak to the knees.

Her instincts seem to get more primal and more aggressive. The feeling fucking terrifies Helena. She doesn’t know how much longer she can fight it. The growing needs constantly plaguing her thoughts on a constant basis. A part of her wants to run and hide, but she somehow knows that she can’t stay away from Dinah for so long…

Her thoughts go back and forth, making her nauseous. She needs to leave. Right now. She turns swiftly, ready to make her exit, but instead she nearly crashes into Dinah.

“Whoa H. In a hurry there?”, the omega teases. Her happy expression changed to one of concern at the nearly white complexion the young alpha was sporting, “Oh shit, are you okay?”

Helena nearly shivers as she feels the soft touch to her forehead. Her body heated up immensely, her heart racing intensely, and her mind well… for once it’s silent. 

She tries to talk, but somehow words don’t slip from her lips. Not even an hour ago, she had no problems bantering with the omega. Now… she couldn’t manage to come up with a single sentence? What the hell?

Her lack of response causes Dinah’s concern to grow more as her brow crease in worry.

“Jesus H, you’re burning up! We gotta get you out of here. You’re coming with me ok”, she says softly. She turns to Harley who’s standing beside the two of them. Her own look of worry reflected from her face.

“Let Renee know we’re heading out. I’ll call about coming in tomorrow”, Dinah says, gently grabbing a hold of Helena’s hand. Instead of leaving from the front, Dinah leads the two of them down a hallway near Renee’s office that leads to the back entrance.

The second they step outside, Helena takes a deep breath. The cool air automatically helps her a bit, shaking her somewhat from her fazed mind, but Dinah continues to walk them to her car. 

A part of Helena wants to tell her that she’s fine and say her ‘goodnight’, but knowing Dinah… that won’t go down easy with the feisty omega. Not at all.

Dinah quickly unlocks and opens the passenger door, looking to Helena with a silent request. The alpha just follows her silent command and sits in the passenger seat. Dinah quickly shuts the door and rushes to the driver side. 

Helena shutters as the lavender scent and a mix of cigarette smoke lingers in the small space. It both calmed and unnerved her. Her panic mode began to start up and hadn’t Dinah not jumped into the driver seat at that second, Helena would’ve quickly jumped out of the car. 

In a weird way, the omega knew what she was thinking because she turns to her with a stern look.

“You’re not going anywhere by yourself. I refuse to have you go anywhere by yourself with the way you’re feeling right now. We’ll go back to my place”, she says with finality in her tone. 

Helena could barely do anything but nod as the engine starts. Dinah backs out her designated space and drives out of the private lot. 

They make it onto the highway in just a few minutes, when Dinah puts the hood down on her convertible. The chill of the air hitting the two instantly. Helena looks at her, a question on the tip of her tongue.

“You need some fresh air”, Dinah just says, wrapping her jacket tighter around her.

The ride continues on quietly, with the exception of the few cars that pass by and the breeze blowing steadily. The radio plays faintly between the two of them, when a certain beat plays. Dinah reaches down turning up the volume a little without taking her eyes off the road.

Helena notices this and looks over to her, just as she starts to sing softly.

**You know me**

**I’m not here for any of the bullshit**

**I see through it**

Helena’s eyes widen a little as the omega continues…

**Energy receptive so I keep my clique exclusive**

**You gotta do it**

Dear god… her voice. If it wasn’t enchanting before… it sure as fuck was more captivating right now. 

**Some people just ain’t in touch**

**They haven’t really done much work**

**And only ever see the worst, oh**

The alpha finds herself completely bewitched… becoming further lost in this picturesque moment with the omega. The wind blowing softly in her hair, made her look almost unworldly. 

**Naturally inclined to love**

**But when the love ain’t flowin’ back**

**I pull away and reassess**

**Gotta protect me**

Dinah seems to be lost in the song, which to Helena was something beautiful in itself. She wonders why the omega hasn’t graced anyone else with her lovely voice… her inner alpha practically growls at that thought. Geez, settle down will ya.

**Enciendo una blanca velita**

**Protección te pido, abuelita**

**Ven, cuídame cuando el mundo me quita la fe**

Oh god, the accent made Helena practically melt in her seat. “I didn’t know you spoke spanish”, she mumbles out.

Dinah looks over at her a bit surprised, not really expecting to hear much from the alpha. But Helena nearly purrs at the shy smile and small laugh that graces from the beautiful woman.

“No I don’t actually know any spanish, it’s just part of the song”, Dinah tenderly explains, her smile growing more at the adoring look Helena gives her.

“Like such a lovestruck puppy”, she thinks to herself.

She continues to sing the rest of the song. Her voice now more of a lullaby as Helena feels her eyes grow weary. In just a few short seconds, she’s fast asleep. 

_

She wasn’t asleep for long, but the soft nudge wakes her from her brief visit in lala land. Groggy eyes take in the ‘new’ neighborhood before looking over to the omega, who happened to be waking her up.

“We’re here H. Come on, let’s get you upstairs so you can rest,” Dinah tells her softly where she stood next to the opened passenger door. 

Helena hums a bit, moving at a semi slow pace while climbing out of her seat. Dinah’s hand rests gently on her arm as she shuts the door. Once the car is locked, Dinah leads the two of them to the front entrance of her apartment building.

Helena’s in a practical daze as they walk inside and head up the stairs. It’s only two flights of stairs they climb before Dinah leads them down a hallway. She pauses in front of one door, looking down at the keys in her hand for her apartment key, while not once removing her other hand from Helena’s arm.

Not a second later, the door is unlocked and the two make their way inside the dark apartment. Dinah shuts the door, locks it and flips a switch. Automatically the lights in the living room flickered on. 

The first thing Helena notices is… the scent. The intensity of lavender and a small bit of coconut graces her senses. Her inner alpha ready to fall at her knees and bare her stomach before the small omega. 

“Hey”, she hears amongst her cloud of thoughts. 

A soft touch to her cheek brings her back to focus. She turns into the touch, quietly purring at the feeling. She can hear the soft giggle Dinah lets out, dragging open her tired eyes.

Dinah looks to her tenderly, moving a bit closer into her space. Only a crack left between the two of them. 

Helena could care less about anything else at this moment. She leans down and rests her head against Dinah’s, eyes closed now in pure peace. 

She doesn’t hold back as a purr rumbles from deep within. The sound blanketing the resounding silence of Dinah’s entryway. Her ears twitch as she picks up another purr that wasn’t her own. It sounded more… delicate and warming. Her body goes completely laxed, even as Dinah wraps her arms around her neck. 

This was… where are the words to describe it…

She never experienced this with anyone else and despite how she feels about her instinctual feelings… she knew she didn’t want to experience this with anyone else. 

It felt like… she was always meant to share this with Dinah… and only Dinah.

She doesn’t know how long they stood there, holding onto each other. She knows she doesn’t want to move… it felt safe… it felt like home.

Unfortunately Dinah breaks their hold, which a pitiful whine breaks from the sleepy alpha. Dinah shushes her softly, her hands moving from where they were wrapped around her neck, down her arms, and to her hands. The omega gives her a gentle smile as she interlaces their hands together.

There’s no words spoken as Dinah leads them down another hallway and into her bedroom. The omega turns to her, a question written in her brown eyes. 

Helena doesn’t say anything, but looks to the bed. Her tired gaze answering whatever question Dinah was asking. 

The omega turns to help Helena out of her leather jacket and carefully takes off her boots. Helena hums a thank you, before Dinah gently nudges her to the bed. 

Helena collapses back on it without a second thought. The softness mixed with her favorite lavender scent lulling her comfortably to sleep.

She vaguely hears Dinah say something but she never makes out the words as she gets lost in dreamland…

“Sleep well my love”, Dinah whispers.

___

Her body is the first thing that wakes up, or more so her bladder. The need to relieve herself growing more and more by the seconds. 

She grumbles, rolling over slightly only to be stopped. Her face scrunches as she realizes her arm is wrapped tightly around something... no correction... someone. Her eyes blurrily open and she realizes a few things.

One… she was still wearing the clothes she had on last night. Two… she most definitely wasn’t in her own bed… or apartment for that matter. Lastly… she was spooning Dinah. 

She sighs contently, moving herself closer to the other woman. But then she freezes… shit… she’s with Dinah… IN HER APARTMENT!

Her mild panic grows, before her bladder once again screams it’s need for release. 

Using that as a reasonable (and very much honest) excuse, she carefully removes her arm from around the omega’s waist, pausing at Dinah’s sudden shift in movement. She waits as Dinah settles down once again, still asleep.

She carefully moves her other arm from where it laid beneath her head, pausing in case Dinah were to start moving around again. Luckily she doesn’t and Helena is able to carefully slide off the bed. She tip toes out into the hall, walking to the bathroom. 

She relieves herself, which satisfied her bladder before washing her hands and her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, her face scrunches up curiously. There was something off. But no matter how much she looked, she couldn’t place what the change was. Everything looked normal to her eyes.

She feels something amidst with her alpha. The feelings from last night smacking her right back in the chest. Fuck! The heavy aggression, the need to bite, growing again.

Shit, she can’t wait no more. She has to know what the hell this is.

She couldn’t call her uncles because she knows that they wouldn’t have a clue. So she either had Renee or Harley (after the omega slipped her phone number into Helena’s phone one night) to talk to about this.

Quietly, Helena made her way back into Dinah’s bedroom. The omega had turned to the otherside of her bed where Helena had slept not even minutes ago, buried in the pillow the alpha had laid on. Helena’s face softens, her inner alpha purring in gratification at her mate’s need to be close to her…- fuck!

Helena grabs her jacket resting on the knob of Dinah’s closet door, along with her boots. She puts both on as quickly and as quietly as possible. She turns to leave but pauses. She can’t just leave Dinah with nothing, in case the omega was wondering where she went. 

She manages to find a pen and a paper and scribbles a little note. She then leaves it to rest in the spot she occupied before quietly leaving the apartment (making sure to lock the door behind her).

_ Hey, _

_ I’m feeling a bit better. Going to get my bike from the club and head home.  _

_ Thank you for last night. I’ll see you later. _

_ -H _

__

Helena grabs an uber to the club and gets her bike from the lot. She sends a text to Renee asking if they can get lunch, to which the older alpha responds ‘Sure’.

Starting up her bike, she sets out for her apartment.

By the time she gets there, she quickly strips herself of her dirty clothes and takes a much needed shower. She didn’t stink that bad… but her usual scent seemed stronger for whatever reason, not to mention her body temperature felt way hotter than she usually was. 

So it was a much needed cold shower really. 

After quickly washing herself, she heads into her room, stopping in her closet. She slips on her black boxers and black sports bra, before getting fully dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black socks. 

Now fully dressed, she grabs her phone from her nightstand, along with her keys, heading back out into her living room. She slips on her boots and jacket, and quickly grabs her helmet from where it was resting on her couch and then exits her apartment.

__

She pulls up into the semi packed parking lot of Gale’s Diner. She finds the next available spot, quickly parking her bike. She makes sure to lock her helmet away before making her way to the diner entrance. 

Stepping in, she looks around, catching Renee waving her arm from the back. She gives a nod to one of the waitresses, making her over to the small two seater booth. She slides in, now sitting across from the older alpha.

“Bertinelli”, Renee greets looking over her menu.

“Montoya”, Helena greets back, grabbing her menu, looking over the food options.

The two stay quiet for a bit, thinking of what they wanted to eat. Or more so, Helena was sitting there thinking about how she could approach the topic to Renee. 

The waitress comes and takes their orders and their menus, before leaving the two of them alone. Renee looks at Helena coolly, knowing that there was a reason the young alpha asked for the two of them to meet up for lunch. 

Helena could barely look at her, instead looking at everywhere else in the diner.

The older alpha knows to wait, since this was something the young alpha tended to do when she got too lost in her head. 

Meanwhile, Helena continued to sit there playing the pros and cons of talking to Renee about the weird… feeling. By the time she gathers the courage to speak, the waitress is back with their hot plates of food. 

She completely forgets about her questions, as her eyes set sight on her food. Her mouth salivating as she grabs her fork and starts to chow down. 

Renee looks at her in completely baffled. She had gone to lunch with Helena before, even with Dinah and Harley a couple of times, but she has never seen this. The younger alpha was eating in such a primal manner, anyone sitting nearby would’ve found the sight of her eating so barbaric. Then she picks up on it… a strong stench coming from the hungry alpha.

Now Helena’s common scent was strong but this stench… it lingered a bit, but not in a way… where one would hold their nose and gag. 

Shit… if this is what she thinks it is… then something was definitely wrong.

“So… what’s going on?”, she says breaking their comfortable, yet awkward silence.

Helena pauses midchew of her meal, half the plate practically empty. She seems to realize that she’s still in the diner with Renee… holy shit. Did she really forget where she was?

She finishes chewing a bit of her food. Her gaze shifting from Renee then back on her plate.

She shifts in her seat, fork now playing with her leftover meal.

“Uh… nothing really- much. J...just the usual.”

She looks up, Renee’s eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“You know I don’t believe you right?”, the older alpha says, watching as Helena’s face winces upon being caught, “I know well enough that something is going on and you might want answers.”

The older alpha holds back a snort at the sudden surprise on the young alpha’s face. She could definitely read her like a book (took a few months but yea). After a few seconds, Helena just sighs, dropping her fork gently on the plate.

“I...it- it’s..uh… it’s hard to explain”, the young alpha mumbles.

“Try me.”

Helena looks up to her once more, her face contorted in a mix of emotions that has Renee realize how serious this conversation was going to be.

“I… I’ve been having these feelings… since I started going to the club”, Helena starts off, “My uncles- they never taught me about this and… it fucking scares me.”

The clear signs of panic on the young alpha’s face, sets Renee into action, “Whoa, whoa. Calm down… take a deep breath”, Helena follows her instructions, “Good. Now explain to me what these feelings are.”

The young alpha drops her gaze to her hands, her fingers moving anxiously in circles.

“It’s like- it’s only happened whenever I’m around… Dinah. I’m calm, which may not mean anything but with Dinah… nothing could really piss me off. If… if she’s rubbing my arm or my hand or just touches me I- I feel like I’m at peace. I noticed that when I’m away from her...it- it hurts. Like I feel empty inside”, she explains looking back up to Renee.

The older alpha stares back at her stunned, but also in understanding. She leans back in her seat, a small smile etching onto her face, “Sounds like you just explained the definition of ‘love’ to me. And there’s truly nothing wrong with feeling that way-”

“But- this feels a lot stronger… than love.”

Renee’s smile fades. Now this… was something completely different. A part of her feels like she should protect Dinah from whatever is going on with Helena, but deep down she knows that the young alpha wasn’t at all like the others. She leans forward, arms now resting on the table, while her eyes are completely focused on the panicky alpha, “What do you mean?”

Helena shifts again in her seat. Once again Renee catches a whiff of the strong scent that sets her a bit on edge, but not in a challenging way. 

“I’ve been...kind of purring or something like that...whenever she pays any sort of attention to me. Or whenever she’s kind of… cuddling up to me. There have been times where I can feel the urge to howl...like- I can’t really describe it. Sometimes… it’s like Dinah knows what I’m thinking and will just answer whatever I questioned myself about in my head. And the worst is…”, she hesitates, somewhat scared to reveal more but Renee doesn’t once look to her in a judgemental fashion.

“I’ve been fighting off this one urge...it’s more like… a need”, she says, but there’s a hint of a growl somewhere which throws Renee in a loop.

“What urge is it Helena?”

“...this urge to claim her… let the world know she’s mine. Every time I look at her neck...my teeth ache. I can feel them get sharper as the urgency to mark her gets more aggressive.”

Renee stares at her completely flabbergasted. Helena shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, waiting to be scolded now. She knew this was a bad feeling, dammit.

“Holy fucking shit”, Renee mumbles to herself.

“It’s a bad feeling right!? I knew it!”, Helena nearly shouts, eyes closed in pure disgust. She fucked everything up now. Renee doesn’t want anything to do with her and Dinah would just…

She starts tearing up, her inner alpha ready to unleash its rage. Her hands clenched tightly in a fist. The urge to bang them against the table or to punch something increases. Two hands grab a hold of her fists. Her head snaps up at whoever it was, a warning growl reverberates from deep within her chest. 

Renee is nearly stunned at the quick flash of glowing red-orange irises before they change back to brown. She shakes her head, permitting herself to focus on the situation.

“Listen, I need you to calm down”, Renee tells her slowly.

Helena pauses, realizing that once again… she’s in a public setting. She looks around, noticing there were a few people staring in their direction. Shit, she drew too much attention to them. She sheepishly turns away, taking a moment to collect herself, while Renee patiently waits. 

Once the older alpha sees her relax further, she gives her a small smile, “Helena… what you have described to me… is something that has been only discussed in a mythical sense…”

Helena cocks her head like a lost puppy, which Renee chuckles at before continuing on. 

“In folklore there were stories that talked about two wolves that were destined to be together by the gods. They were called true mates. Now through time, some of this folklore has been proven to be true, but in the most rarest of cases. Do you understand what I’m saying?”, she asks. Helena shakes her head ‘no’, still confused. So yea… her uncles never brought this up in their teachings.

“Okay... Have you ever heard the term soulmates?”, Helena nods her head, “Okay... well true mates is like the wolf equivalent to that. True mates... upon their first meeting together, they become bonded to the other without realizing it. They’re very much intuitive to each others feelings and highly protective of each other”, she relays, “What you just described to me… is that you and Dinah… are probably true mates.”

Helena collapses back in her seat, baffled by what was said. So Dinah was her mate… they were meant to be… together…?

Renee chuckles again catching the younger alpha by surprise.

“What’s so funny?”, she asks, still a bit confused and slightly annoyed.

“I’m not making fun of you, before you start getting pissed off. But I just thought of something Dinah mentioned to me a few weeks ago”, Helena sat up more at the mention of the omega’s name.

“What did she say!?”

“Easy there kiddo”, Renee says calmly, “This is something you and her need to talk about. But I will say this… she might have mentioned something similar to what you just told me”, she hinted taking an innocent sip of her coffee. 

Helena pauses in thought, a smile creeping on her face. Her inner alpha pleased and aching to be close to her mate… 

Renee grins at the lovestruck alpha, her scent now mellowing out but still strong at the same time. Maybe the universe has plans for the two of them.

After a minute or two, they go back to eating their now cold lunch. But have a small conversation about random things, throwing a few small quips to one another that just leaves the two of them laughing in the end.

They spend a few more minutes chatting away before splitting the check and heading out. Renee needed to get ready to open up the club soon and get some last minute paperwork done. Helena… well, she had to do something in the meantime… preferably not bother Dinah for a bit. 

She goes to turn after a quick ‘see you later’, but stops at the ‘Hey’ from the older alpha. She turns to her just as Renee slides on her shades.

“If there’s anyone in the world I’d want Dinah to have as a true mate… it would be you. You’ve made her happier than I’ve ever seen her. So I’m grateful you came into her life”, Renee tells her simply.

Helena blinks back tears as a sense of honor washes over her, “Thanks Renee. I can only hope to be the best mate that she deserves”, she nearly chokes out.

Renee smiles, “Kiddo, don’t you know that you already are.” 

Helena chuckles, holding back the tears as the older alpha turns away. She too turns back in the opposite direction where her bike was parked. 

With her helmet on and her bike rumbling beneath her, she couldn’t help but smile. Maybe she did deserve something good in her life. Dinah was her blessing in disguise. Her inner alpha purring at the thought of her mate. Yeah… that’s what Dinah was… her true mate.

Tonight, she’ll talk to Dinah about it. And hopefully everything goes alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Man is this story giving me way too many ideas at once. SO MUCH STUFF TO WRITE! XD. 
> 
> Be prepared for some craziness in the next chapter and maybe... some smut B).
> 
> But here you guys go. Let me know what you guys thinks!  
> \- Magone


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell is unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell a nice ass whooping lol

What the fuck is this heat?!

The second she got back to her apartment, her body temperature felt like it skyrocketed. Her clothes felt so suffocating, she practically stripped out of them before fully closing her front door. Her skin was literally steaming as sweat ran down all parts of her body. 

A cold shower was definitely needed... 

She stayed underneath the cold water for nearly an hour. She could see the steam more clearly as it fogged up the shower glass. Jeez, her body was basically a sauna minus the heated coals and benches.

Once the hour passes, she steps out the shower and into her room, feeling only slightly refreshed. But her mind was still muddled. It felt like she was walking around in a complete fog. 

Not to mention, something was up with her alpha. It felt more agitated and more unstable, like... a ticking time bomb. It’s hard to ignore the excessive energy in her bones. There has got to be something she could do. 

She looked to the lone clock resting on her dresser. It was still early for her to head over to the club. Maybe she could do a couple of workouts to pass the time, that should help calm her down a bit. She doesn’t put anything on, opting to do her workouts in the nude (since that seemed to be her only option to stay cool).

She manages to complete roughly 120 pushups (she usually does 100), but she still feels energized. So, she moves on to do some pull ups and crunches, which she stops counting over 100 for both. Her mind working into overdrive or more specifically, her alpha was slowly moving into primal mode. 

She loses track of time, and by the next glance at her clock, she realizes it’s way later than she had expected and the club was definitely opened up by now. Fuck.

She takes another quick cold shower. Then rushes to her room to slip on something. She manages to tug on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. She forgoes wearing any under garment, since they only added to the uncomfortable heat. She even decided to forgo her favorite jacket as well. 

Hopefully the heat dies down on the ride over...

__

The heat got worse by the time she steps in the club. As always it’s crowded and everyone was having a good time. But the smell, dear god… what the hell is this smell?! 

Her eyes watered and her nostrils flare as she takes in all the scents around her. Why hasn’t she noticed this before? Everyone’s scent was heightened so strongly, it almost felt hard to breath.

But the other scents mean nothing, she knows deep down that she’s searching for one particular scent amongst the mass. Her body temperature seems to have reached max capacity, and things are getting a bit too foggy for her taste.

Shit, she needs water and FAST! 

She doesn’t know how she makes it over to the bar, but she does. When she took her usual spot at the counter, she could tell that something was off. People were giving her the side eye, which in turn sparked her annoyance and growing temper. Emilio made his way over to her, surprisingly with a bottle of water. The concerning look she got from him, only seems to make her more anxious. 

What the fuck was the problem? Was there something on her face, other than her resting bitch face (as Harley dubbed it). Jesus, where’s Dinah or Renee when she-

The door to Renee’s office swings open, almost making Helena jump from her seat, as well as a few other patrons nearby. The older alpha looks around, her nose pointed up, sniffing the air. The young alpha looks at her confused as the older alpha seems to be tracking a particular smell. “I guess she smells something weird too”, Helena thinks to herself, taking two big gulps of her water.

The older woman stops not even two feet when she traces the smell to Helena. Her face shifting from pissed off to shock and a mix of apprehension. 

“Shit kid… ahh fuck. I hate to say this but you stink to high hell”, Renee comments now standing in front of her.

Helena feels slightly offended by the comment, tugging at her shirt sniffing the fabric, finding no odd smell; then she lifts her arm to sniff under her pits. Once again, she can’t smell anything other than everybody else. Fuck, there’s too many strong scents around her. 

“I don’t mean you smell, smell. Your scent… it’s just stronger and lets just say...it's prompting a lot of attention”, Renee explains to her slowly, looking around the bar area.

Helena chanced a glance around the bar. She catches a mix of glares, a few lustful looks, and the annoyed expressions from the few patrons around her. A growl sneaks out from her lips and she’s quick to quiet it.

Fuck, maybe coming tonight wasn’t a good idea…

“H!”, she hears from behind her, just as a body crushes into her in a tight hug.

She can’t hold back her smile, completely forgetting about her previous agitation; her hand automatically resting on her favorite omega’s arms.

“Hey Dinah”, she greets back, holding in a shiver as she catches the familiar and her favorite scent that managed to clear out the others. 

“I didn’t think you were gonna make it today. You weren’t here earlier and I got worr-”, Dinah pauses her face going blank. Helena looks at her, anxiousness heightened as the omega doesn’t move for a few seconds. Dinah then tilts her head, her nostrils flaring as she sniffs out something. 

She leans in a bit more, almost a hair width away from the young alpha, eyes closed as she sniffs close to her shoulder. Helena watches her with rapid attention, her inner alpha giving a growl like purr at the omega’s actions. 

Dinah’s eyes open slowly, her pupils completely black. Helena lets out a small growl, which seems to grow a bit in strength when she hears the hitch in Dinah’s breath. She’s nearly seconds away from taking the omega here, right in front of everyone…

A loud clearing of someone’s throat seems to wake the two of them up (more so Dinah) from their trance. The omega blinks a couple of times, before her face scrunches in concern and borderline panic.

“Holy shit Helena you’re burning up again”, she gasps, her hands resting on the young alpha’s face, feeling around.

Helena just stares at her, the urge to pull her close and kiss her growing fast. Holy fuck... she needs to get this under control. She grabs a hold of Dinah’s hands, “I’m okay Dinah. I just need to run some cold water on my face and I should be good”, she tells her gently, trying her damndest to fight off her alpha’s primal needs.

Dinah goes to protest, but Helena gives her a small reassuring smile, “I promise. If I still feel this way I’ll head home.”

“Not without me”, the omega firmly declares. Renee’s eyebrow raises at that, a twitch at her cheek as she tries to fight off her smile. 

Helena chuckles a bit but nods in agreement, “Not without you.”

She gets up, removing Dinah’s hands off her gently. She leans forward a bit, her inner alpha purring quietly, but Dinah can hear it which has her relax slightly. 

Helena then turns and starts making her way over to the nearest restroom. A few omegas lingering nearby try to come to her, their faces clearly showcasing what they wanted. No… they’re not Dinah. She growls at them in warning watching as they back off. No one will take her away from her mate.

She notices her control over her alpha was slipping from her grasp. She rushes inside the bathroom and over to the sink, turning the cold handle on. She dunks her head underneath the cold water, her body shivering but also cooling slowly. 

Her alpha continues to growl in disapproval, begging to get back to its mate. Fuck, she needs to leave… she’s really wondering if it’s worth having Dinah come back home with her. Her alpha growls at her that thought. She needs Dinah… she needs her...

She pulls back to look up at herself in the mirror, noticing once again something was amidst about her face. She looked around frantically for it before looking at her own eyes. She nearly gasps at the hints of blood orange lining at the corner of brown.

Fuck this wasn’t good…

__

Dinah looks on as Helena disappears among the crowd, heading to the bathrooms. She knew something was happening with the alpha, something that happened to be affecting her as well. God did she smell so...good.

“What the hell is going on with lovebird?”, she hears from behind her as Harley steps behind the bar. 

Renee sighs causing the two of them to look at her, “I have an idea, but Dinah you and her need to talk.” 

Dinah glares at her, her inner omega ready to pounce at the tone the older alpha speaks to her, “What the hell do you mean by that? What do I have to do with-”,

“Listen I’m not gonna argue with you. I just know the two of you- need- to- talk”, Renee says with finality in her tone.

Harley just looks between the two of them, confused before she catches a whiff of Helena's leftover scent, gasping in realization. She looks at Dinah in awe then quickly to Renee, “Is lovebird dealing with what I think it is?”

Now Dinah’s curiosity has reached its peak. What the fuck do the two of them know that she doesn’t? “You know what it is too”, her conscience argues. Although she quickly shakes off those thoughts.

“I speculate so, she gave off some hints this afternoon when we went for lunch-”

“She went to have lunch with you?”, Dinah questions, the jealousy in her tone and her demeanor noticeable to both ladies.

“Yes and I’m not saying anything else. You two need to talk. I don’t care if you have to leave early today, you guys need to sort your shit because it is affecting her and you too”, Renee points out. To which Dinah opens her mouth to deny her, but Harley is the one to interrupt her.

“Piggy is right”, she says ignoring the mini glare Renee gives her. “Harley, you know damn well to drop that nickname. I haven’t been a cop in over 4 year-”

“Anyways… you’ve been practically on top of Helena since you guys started talking. And if Helena is going through what I’m speculating, you’ve definitely, definitely been feeling something. This whole week I’ve watched you lust for her and there were a couple of times you scared off other girls from coming anywhere near her. So, just as Renee is saying… you’s two definitely have to talk”, Harley finishes thoughtfully.

Dinah grinds her teeth, a part of her knowing that the two of them were right. She can fight it all she wants, but she knows that whatever she’s feeling will come to a head soon, probably sooner than she expects. 

She knows that there is something more between her and Helena. She has an idea as to what it could be, remembering a few stories her mother used to tell her when she was kid. 

True mates were a rarity throughout the world and that was a known fact to everyone. Those that found their true mates were considered blessed and one of a kind. So… the fact that her and Helena were gravitating towards one another and bonded upon their first meeting… had her both scared and happy all at once.

Last night’s events too helped solidify what she knew. It’s the first time she ever purred with anyone. And hearing Helena purr in her hold had her omega feel complete. It also felt nice to know that the alpha felt safe with her… and just let go.

She thinks back to Helena’s scent… she smells so damn delicious. She could remember a bit of the scent this morning when she woke up alone in bed. It lingered on her sheets and her pillows. She was so damn mad that the alpha left her alone, but when she read the little note, she couldn’t stay mad at her for too long.

Honestly Dinah is surprised that the two of them didn’t try anything last night. Her omega was practically begging for the alpha to do something, but she fought off that instinct.

“Yo, birdie you there?”, Harley’s voice breaks her from her thoughts. “Jesus, woman. Montoya is right. You and lovebird need to bump uglies already. You look just as put out as she does.”

Dinah scuffs and gives the other omega a small shove, drawing a laugh from her. But she knew, once again, that they were right. She turned her attention to the bar, noticing that Emilio was getting a little backed up. Luiz happened to be there tonight and seemed a bit backed up himself. So while she waited for Helena to get back, she jumped in to help the poor men out, to which they were both hella thankful for. 

Harley jumped in here and there, but mostly stayed off to the side, chatting with Dinah. She was midway telling Dinah something as the omega was pouring someone a drink when she pauses. The reaction was so abrupt it piqued Dinah’s concern.

“You know damn well you shouldn’t be here Queenie”, she hears the wild omega gnarl out.

Dinah feels her body freeze up… there is no way in hell he’s here. Then catches the scent… shit he is. She turns slowly, locking eyes with the familiar blue. There stood… Oliver. Fucking. Queen.

“Pretty bird”, the alpha greets with a smile, that was borderline predatory. 

Dinah could only glare, knowing damn well that smile was just for show. She quickly gives the one patron their drink and then steps back as the alpha gets a bit closer. She secretly thanks her lucky stars that the bar counter was a bit of a barricade from him.

“You shouldn’t be here oliver”, she tells him with disdain in her voice.

His smile slips a bit, and she feels something… will go wrong.

“Oh pretty bird. Is that how you talk to your mate?”, he questions her with a slight teasing tone, but she can hear the firmness in his voice.

She straightens up as her inner omega growls. “I have my mate”, it whispers which calms her a bit. She knows Helena will be back shortly and when she comes back, they will leave. She wants to be nowhere near this piece of shit.

“I’m not your mate and you’re sure as fuck not mine. So rather than further embarrass yourself in front of everyone here, I suggest you leave and get the fuck out”, she tells him simply, her arms crossed and her stance firm.

The rage is very noticeable this time as he practically leans halfway over the counter. His stench making those around him uncomfortable and few others bristle slightly.

“I don’t like your tone. You know better than to talk to me that way”, he growls, his hands resting on the wooden counter, "Now I won't ask again, come here..."

The other patrons watch the two of them, a few were smart enough to get up and leave for their safety. Emilio and Luiz glare at the alpha but make no move to do anything. They knew it wasn’t the right time to step in.

Renee’s office door opens and the older alpha steps out and freezes at the sight of the other alpha. Her immediate growl resounding to all those around. Dinah smirks, knowing the other alpha doesn't know what's gonna hit him.

“What the fuck are you doing in my place Queen?! I made it clear once, but since you’re fucking stupid I’ll make it clear again”, she growls out, now standing in front of the cocky alpha, “You’re not allowed here. So. get. the. fuck. out!”

“I’m not going anywhere without what’s mine Montoya. So why don’t you mind your fucking business and go back to pretending you manage this place”, he growls back, shoving the older woman away, his sights completely set on Dinah, “I’m not gonna ask you again pretty bird. You’re coming home with me. Right. Now.”

“Fuck you”, Dinah throws back, already bracing herself for the rage that was coming her way.

He growls at her defiance, getting ready to hop over the bar but a hard shove throws him off balance, he nearly falls to the floor.

Dinah feels her heart race as her eyes set on Helena. The young alpha looking more unhinged. Shit, she needs to get her out of here. She steps forward to calm the young alpha, but Oliver seems to have righted himself and stomps over to Helena, shoving her back harder.

“Who the fuck are you?!”, he spits out.

“Who the fuck are you?”, Helena throws back.

“This piece of shit here is known as Oliver Queen”, Harley ‘politely’ supplies.

Dinah watches as Helena’s eyes harden and her body tenses up. No this is not good. She shares a look with Renee. The older alpha sharing the same look of concern. They needed to get Helena out of here and quick.

“Shut it Quinn. You”, he directs his attention to Helena, “You picked the wrong person to fuck with.”

Helena’s jaw tenses, her hands clenched so tightly in a fist, they were nearly pure white.

“You need to leave”, she declares, “And leave Dinah the fuck alone.”

Oliver looks her up and down and just laughs. Dinah shivers at the growl Helena omits, her scent now stronger and more dominant than before.

“Helena… please”, she pleads moving over to the young alpha, “Let’s just get out of here.”

Helena turns to her… which was her biggest mistake. Oliver took the opportunity and threw a heavy punch to her face. The punch was so hard, she falls back and cracks her head on the counter. Harley and Renee gasp in shock.

“HELENA”, Dinah shouts panicked, rushing out from behind the bar. 

The other patrons jolt from their seats and make themselves scarce after watching Helena collapse to the ground. OIiver doesn’t stop with just the punch though. He throws in a few hard kicks to the stomach, which prompts Renee and Harley to fight back.

The older alpha runs out after Dinah, fist raised as she throws a mean left hook at Oliver’s face. The satisfying "oof" of pain can be heard by those around. Harley follows after her with a baseball bat (that stays hidden behind the counter for specific purposes...), throwing a few swings at the other alpha. Dinah drops to her knees next to Helena.

“Helena, please look at me. Open your eyes”, she pleads shakily. 

She watches the young alpha try to open her eyes, blood dripping from the cut on the left side of her forehead. “Dinah”, Helena weakly responds.

Dinah smiles, although tears run down her cheeks, “Hey. You gotta stay with me okay? We’re gonna get out here.”

She hears both Renee and Harley grunt in pain as they collapse to the ground. She goes to turn but feels a hand grip tightly on her arm. She cries out in pain as she’s pulled up by Oliver.

“You think that they can protect you from me”, he snarls at her, “You think you can just break up with me and get away, well think again-” Dinah throws her head forward, cracking against his. The sound of broken bone reaching her ears, despite the loud music. Good, she broke his fucking nose.

“Son of a bitch!”, Oliver shouts in pain.

Dinah once again kneels down by Helena, trying to lift the young alpha up.

“You bitch”, she hears from behind her. She doesn’t move quick enough before Oliver grabs her again, this time slamming her against the bar counter. She cries out again in pain as he holds her hands together, “You think it’s okay to lay your hands on me? You don't ever lay hands on your mate... now you have to be punished”, he declares.

His hand is raised moving to hit her. She closes her eyes, waiting for the pain. Yet, somehow, she's able to hear Harley say, “Holy.... shit”, in fear. She still waits for Oliver’s hand to connect to her face. Instead of feeling pain, she hears him yowl. Her eyes open, first looking to Oliver’s pained face and then up to… she gasps.

Helena stands there next to them. Her face was in mid transformation, looking more animalistic. Her eyes were completely blood… orange. Her body… muscles strained everywhere and bits of her clothes were ripped from the transformation.

“Oh no”, Renee gasps out completely rattled.

There’s no warning as Helena lifts Oliver off his feet and throws him into the crowded dance floor. The resulting screams of the club goers ringing throughout the area. Dinah just watches the whole thing unfold... all hell certainly broke loose. 

Helena jumps the distance between both areas and lands not a foot away from him. Almost everyone runs for the exit upon catching sight of her. Dinah moves into action, quickly helping Renee and Harley up. Raging at the sight of the developing bruises the other alpha left on them.

“Shit… Dinah", Renee exhales out, her face scrunched in pain and sadness, "Sh...she’s in feral mode. I can’t take her out of that.”

Dinah knew this… all they could do was watch Helena as the young alpha walked slowly over to Queen. “She’ll kill him”, is all the omega thinks. 

“Montoya", a few of the staff shouts out in panic, "what the fuck do we do?? Should we call the cops?!"

“No no. Don't do that please. There’s nothing we can do for this”, Renee tells them solemnly, “Just make sure everyone is out… this is something we can’t get involved with. It’s… more personal".

Renee looks back over to Helena, as the young alpha pauses in front of Oliver. The staff nod to her, rushing off with their new orders. Dinah moves next to Renee, watching in fear and something else. Renee turns to her.

“Listen to me. You and her… you know what you’s two are and you know… you are the only one that can break her out of that. Get her back and take her home”, Renee orders but she holds on gently to Dinah’s hands, giving a reassured squeeze.

Dinah can feel her tears fall down her cheeks, but she nods to the older alpha, quickly running from the bar and over to the dance floor.

__

All Helena could see was pure red. This piece of shit shall pay for what he did to her mate. Hearing Dinah’s cries of pain, awoke the long awaited rage. Her control of her alpha snapped and the beast was unleashed.

She watches with avid attention as Oliver crawls to a table. Using the small furniture to lift himself up from the floor.

“He hurt our mate”, her inner alpha snarls.

The other alpha looks at her, a mix of anger and fear present in his eyes. Good… he should be scared. Helena steps forward and Oliver snaps into action, his fists moving rapidly as he tries to land a hit on her. Helena dodges every throw of his hands, however her punches make their target, if his grunts of pain were of any indication.

He cowers to his side a bit after one particular hard punch. Helena once again moves forward, hands raised. Oliver seemed prepared as he pulls out a switchblade, a quick swing of his arm connects the sharp metal to the side of her stomach. She growls out her pain, but seems unfazed as the blood trickles down from semi deep cut. That scares him more. He swings the knife again at her, but once again she dodges every swing.

Her claws elongate and she swings her hand below. Her claws digging deep in his stomach. He screams in pain this time, the knife falling from his hand as Helena lifts him up in the air. She pulls him close, reddish-orange eyes taking in his sweaty red face. She growls at him, then throws him over to a corner booth, where he breaks the table upon his fall.

“He. hurt. our. mate.”, her inner alpha chants.

Standing over him, she watches as his chest moves up and down rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. She leans down, her right hand wraps tightly around his throat. The instant gasp for air leaves his lips. She lifts him once again in the air, bringing his face closer to hers. His eyes try to stay open as he fights for air, and his weak jabs at her hand try to loosen her hold on his throat. 

“You. hurt. my. mate”, she snarls, her canines reflecting from the club lights. She squeezes her hold on his neck more, his wheezes for air the only sound in her ears. Good… he must pay…

Lavender catches her senses and then… the soft touch of a hand on her arm catches her focus.

“Helena”, the beautiful voice calls to her softly, “Please. He’s learnt his lesson.”

She growls, “No he hasn’t”, but the soft touch moves up her arm and the lavender scent surrounds her. Her eyes glance down at her mate's angelic face. No ounce of fear staring back at her, as she knows, she’s not who she should be right now.

“He has… he knows I’m your mate… and that you are mine”, Dinah declares.

The hold around Oliver’s neck loosens completely as Helena drops him to the floor. Her attention solely focused on Dinah. The omega is already purring as she wraps her arms around the young alpha. Helena purrs back heartily. Her raging beast quiets down as she slowly reverts back to her normal self. 

The staff look on in shock, while Renee and Harley look to them with tearful proud smiles.

“Let’s get out of here H. Take me home”, Dinah whispers against her lips.

Another growl leaves Helena’s as she pulls Dinah in a firm kiss. Enough to convey everything that will happen the second they step in her apartment. She pulls back, growling delightfully at the lustful stare her mate gives her.

Without any words, she lifts Dinah bridal style and walks them out of the club and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also warning, Helena has a G!P. So if you're not comfortable with this, do not read the next chapter. 
> 
> Otherwise for anybody else, be prepared for quite a bit of smut in the next chapter. Talk to you guys later.
> 
> \- Magone


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the mating commence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... smut anyone?

The front door to Helena’s apartment busts open, nearly crashing against the wall as the alpha rushes both herself and her mate inside. Not once caring about the door slamming shut behind them; they were too focused on each other.

Dinah still finds herself in a mix of a daze and awe, since Helena got them back to her apartment by foot, foregoing taking either of their vehicles. What a fucking turn on...

Helena carefully places her back on her feet, her arms wrapped securely around the omega’s waist. Her head resting against Dinah’s, trying to tame her erratic breathing.

Dinah shivers as she takes in more of Helena’s scent. The now obvious smell of the alpha’s rut hitting her like a ton of bricks. Holy fuck did she smell so fucking good. Her inner omega was begging to be let out, to let itself crawl and claw at its mate as she takes her in every way imaginable- Oh fuck, she needs to kiss those lips again.

Helena seems to read her thoughts, crashing their lips together with no warning. The movement draws a much wanton moan from the omega. She feels before hearing the lustful growl Helena lets out, releasing another moan as Helena pulls her closer. 

Holy fuck, the feel of the alpha against her…dammit these were her favorite pair of underwear and now they’re completely ruined. Firm hands grip her hips tightly, then move down and grab onto her ass, squeezing at her firm, yet soft cheeks. Dinah gasps, breaking their kiss at the feel of the alpha’s bulge against her upper thigh. She never noticed the extra bit of the alpha, since Helena always seemed calm around her (or knew ways to hide it)… although there was that moment last night after her dance when she sat on her lap…

Another moan breaks from her panting lips after a brief thrust of Helena’s pelvis. Her walls clenching nothing but air, her omega aching to feel her mate’s hardness deep inside… to feel Helena take her and help her grace the gates of paradise. Her mind conjured up so many possible, exciting things, they could do. If they could just start right here, right now.

She lets out another gasp as they crash back against the wall next to the door. The smooth surface of the wood brushing on the skin she has exposed. She feels the world tilt on its axis as Helena starts thrusting against her… fuck she needs to grab a hold of something because this felt so damn good. She grips tightly around the alpha’s shoulders. Her right leg wrapped around her waist, getting a better feel of the alpha’s bulge. Oh boy, she can feel how big- she’s already thanking whatever deity up there for blessing her with such a specimen that is her mate. She already knows that she’s definitely going to be sporting a limp come tomorrow morning. 

Her hands move from the alpha’s shoulders to dig in her messy short hair, pulling her into another rough kiss. Helena’s thrusts gain some speed and Dinah’s back continues to hit the solid wall, her other leg quickly wrapping around the alpha’s waist. Sweet christ… they haven’t even gotten their clothes off and she already feels like she’s going to explode.

Dinah throws her head back at one hard thrust. Her body practically on fire, begging to be let out from the annoying pieces known as clothing. Helena had her attention focused on her neck, leaving little nicks on her skin only further driving her absolutely mad. She needs to feel more of this exquisite beast (her beast)... and she needs to see her in all her muscular glory. 

Back at the club, the second she caught sight of those muscles in all their fullness, apart from fear and worry, she was aroused as hell. Her right hand moves itself from the alpha’s hair and down to her bicep, giving a nice hard squeeze on the firm muscle. The moan Helena lets out…son of a bitch- she needs to get the fuck out of these clothes. 

Her hands move to grip at what practically remains of the black t-shirt, sliding it up, but Helena doesn’t move from her spot on Dinah’s neck. The omega is well aware that her skin is covered by an array of hickeys by this point, which she’ll flaunt the shit out of when she’s in public next time.

She looks down, biting her lip at the pure muscle that was revealed, but then her focus falls on the still bleeding cut on the alpha’s side.

“Helena”, she pants, followed by a moan as the alpha gives her a semi hard bite, “Baby wait. Hold on.”

She feels the alpha tense in her hold, slowly pulling back from where she was making another hickey on her neck. She lets out a quiet coo at the confused, lustful look the alpha gives her. The whine the other woman lets out has her already releasing a calming scent, and her soft voice hushes the excited alpha.

“Shh, I don’t want to stop babe but you’re hurt”, Dinah clarifies softly, her right hand gently resting on the small open wound. 

Helena blinks at her then looks down to where Oliver had cut her. She then looks back up, noticing the small distress on the omega’s face. Dinah smiles at the comforting purr Helena lets out, letting out her own purr in response.

The smile Helena gives her draws instant butterflies. She leans forward so their foreheads connect, and although the smell of her arousal is still potent, Helena manages to hold in her need for the moment. 

She lowers Dinah back down to the ground, but the omega never removes her arm from around her neck. Dinah can’t help being absolutely smitten at the gentleness the alpha displays, once again thanking whatever deity for such a wonderful mate.

Helena pulls her one hand down, turning it and gives a small kiss on the inside. The soft touch of her lips drawing instant goosebumps on the omega’s arms. Dinah just watches her with rapt attention, nearly forgetting the reason why she stopped everything in the first place. 

But then she looks over the alpha’s face, noticing the small cut on her forehead from where she had hit it on the bar counter. Her heart pangs a little as she remembers how scared she was when she watched the alpha fall. Her inner omega both worried and absolutely furious. She wanted to beat the shit out of Oliver in that second, despite his stupid aggression and height difference.

It would seem that Helena could sense her distress once again, her nose bumping softly on Dinah’s. Her eyes, which still held a bit of blood orange, gaze at her in nothing but love… a love that she hadn’t recognized but secretly felt for all these months. The alpha gently tugs her hand, leading the two of them to her bathroom. She quickly flicks the lights on, giving Dinah a better view of the cuts, an instant rage burning in the pits of her stomach. It wasn’t only the cuts she saw, but a few forming bruises.

Without asking the alpha, she starts searching through the cabinets for a first aid kit. She finds it upon first opening the sink door, quickly placing it on the counter, turning the sink on. She opens another drawer finding a couple of clean rags. Grabbing one, she runs it under the water, turning back to the alpha expectantly. Both look down at the remains of what was once a shirt, then back to each other. Dinah’s eyebrow raises in question, which Helena responds by tugging off the unnecessary piece of clothing, leaving her bare. 

Dinah’s breath catches as her hungry eyes FINALLY take in all the muscle the alpha had hidden underneath those… needless waste called clothes. Not to mention, the fact that Helena forgone wearing a bra… she tries to fight off her urges to grab onto her, already moving to clean up the cut on her side. Luckily the cut Oliver managed to get wasn’t as deep, so she cleans it up the best she can and puts a bandage on it. 

Her focus then shifts to the small cut on the alpha’s forehead. She does her best to clean it, knowing that Helena was watching her like a predator studying its prey. A low growl coming from the alpha as she can smell the omega’s heightened arousal. Dinah shivers once more, quickly turning to put everything away, her mind becoming more muddled as Helena’s scent intensifies, radiating in the small bathroom.

She grips tightly on the sink, eyes closed as her control over her inner omega dwindles rapidly. Then she feels the solid body behind her, hands gripping her hip and her breast. She gasps, head thrown back against the muscular shoulder, eyes opened and staring back at blood orange. She can see how much Helena was trying to hold back from hurting her. But she can’t fight it no more and she knows damn well that Helena couldn’t either. So she doesn’t say anything, just keeps their gaze, her hand slipping behind her, unbuttoning the front of the alpha’s jeans.

Her hand slides in and a shaky gasp lives her lips as she feels the alpha’s cock. Fuck... Helena wasn’t wearing any underwear… Oh her underwear is completely saturated… fuck this. Helena growls removing her hand, quickly shoving her jeans down, moving to lift the omega’s dress. She pauses as her fingers brush upon Dinah’s lacy underwear, close to her wet lips... both groan at the feeling.

But Dinah turns to her, the heat she feels reaches the hottest tipping point. Blood orange eyes stare down at her, almost waiting for her next move. She pushes up, crashing the lips together and that breaks the alpha’s last restraint. She doesn’t once notice when her underwear is completely ripped off, but she feels the tip of Helena’s member pushing past her lips. O..h...hholy fuck...

Every. single. inch was now within her. Holy mother… it feel so FUCKING GOOOD. Helena starts to pull out but then thrusts back in… hard. Oh fuck yes. Dinah falls back against her, her head resting on the alpha’s shoulder, eyes closed as she holds on for dear life. The alpha’s thrusts gain more speed, hitting. every. fucking. spot. Oh sweet jesus… what is this pleasure that she’s feeling.

“Yes- yes- YES!”, Dinah chants, one hand latching onto the back of Helena’s head, the other moving to grab a hold of the alpha’s hand that gripped her right breast. The alpha was completely fixated on her mate's pleasure, while still continuing to mark certain parts of the omega’s skin. 

Dinah was completely lost in pleasure her alpha was giving her...yes HER alpha. No one else's. She doesn’t realize she lets out her own growl, which draws a deeper one from Helena. The alpha’s thrusts growing more frantic and harder, the movements shaking the counter. A few of Helena’s things fall from where they were carefully placed on the counter, falling to the floor.

Dinah, wanting to give the same bit of pleasure, throws back her own hips… just as hard. The resounding mix groan-like growl the alpha lets out pleasing her inner omega tenfold.

__

Helena couldn’t get enough of the woman in her arms. Dinah felt so fucking good around her. She smelt so exquisite, her mouth was practically salivating (at some point she needs to have a taste… she can only imagine how delicious she’ll taste). Her right hand squeezes on Dinah’s right breast, a pleased growl rumbling from her chest as she feels the nipple harden between her fingers, but it's obstructed from the omega’s dress. 

Dinah was completely lost in her world of pleasure not paying mind to anything else, so the alpha uses that distraction to completely tear off her dress. More skin revealed to her hungry eyes. Every bit of this woman was hers… her mate to please. Her mate to treasure, to take care of. Her mate to love until dawn shines upon them. Her mate...

Her hand rubs on her soft skin, moving up towards her breast, but pauses at the roughness of the omega’s bra. She growls at the offending piece of clothing, ripping it off as well, now looking onto the omega’s bare chest. She snarls, pleased by the sight of her mate now in her full naked glory.

__

Dinah shutters in the alpha’s hold, a sharp inhale breaking out as she can feel Helena somehow grow bigger within her. How the fu- Her eyes open staring back at her alpha from the mirror. Those blood orange eyes, heating her up in ways she can’t even express. She also notices how Helena’s face shifted some, looking every bit like her inner beast. Yes… let it out.

But as she looks back herself, she’s a little shocked at her own eyes. Never in her life has she ever seen them shine a bright golden yellow. Oh fuck, her omega felt different too. A small shift deep within, something almost as primal as Helena’s alpha. She doesn’t even fight the strange foreign feeling, she lets go and embraces it. 

She can feel Helena groan behind her, before the animalistic growl rumbles out afterwards. Then the next second, she’s bent further over the sink, loving the feel of her alpha moving in and out of her. She hates losing the feeling of Helena’s heated skin, but not a second later, the alpha drapes over her. Drawing a squeal like purr from her.

“Oh...y..yes”, she moans out, eyes closing at the immense pleasure, her hands clutching tightly on the edges of the sink bowl as Helena continues to plow her from behind. Each thrust rough and hard, but not at all painful. “Yes...yes..give it to me”, her inner omega purrs.

She can feel herself growing close...so close to her release. But something was missing, her omega was calling for it. Shit... she bit down on her lip, holding back a whimper. Her muddled brain couldn’t think… just what the hell was miss-

She can feel it. Oh shit can she feel it. There is a knot that forms at the bottom of Helena’s length, and oh boy is it big. Helena whines behind her, pushing against the omega’s wet lips, begging to be let in. While Dinah would’ve probably been apprehensive if she was a bit more coherent, right now she couldn’t give two shits. She needed Helena completely in her. Needed the two of them to be one... but she can tell that Helena was holding back. 

“Helena”, she breathes out, the alpha looks directly at her. Blood orange eyes pleading for what she needs, but her mouth never once forms the words she wants to speak. Dinah knew however what she wanted. “Take me babe… I’m yours… I’m your mate…”, she all but whispers.

She watches as Helena’s eyes dilate to slits, looking every bit of the beast that she is. Yet, she wouldn’t have it any other way…

The alpha lets out a rawr, her next thrust completely locking the knot inside Dinah. The omega’s head thrown back at the mix of pain and pleasure. The pain lasts only but a brief second and then pleasure comes through. Finally… fucking finally…they are one.

Holy fu- everything felt too much and yet not enough at the same time. The heat within her body felt like an inferno, her inner omega was howling for more. Yet again her muddled brain couldn’t figure out what ‘more’ meant. 

Not a second later, she feels the piercing of the alpha’s teeth on her shoulder. “YES”, her inner omega shouted. The bite is what has her cum in a blissful shattering orgasm. The world whitens out a bit, her hands gripping tightly on the alpha’s arms (although she doesn’t notice her nails grow a little longer and pierced the alpha’s skin).

She feels Helena shutter behind her, her thrusts losing its speed before the alpha, too, lets go. The feel of her emptying herself has Dinah see white once more. She turns at the last second, scenting out for the strongest spot on the alpha’s neck and bites down. Her teeth piercing deeply in the skin, her own mark branded on the alpha. 

Fucking hell…

__

Helena slowly comes down from her high, her primal mindset fading away for the time being. She releases her hold on Dinah’s shoulder, the taste of metallic on her tongue. Her gaze looks upon the semi bloody bite mark. Her alpha purring at finally being mated with its other half. But as her mumbled brain awakens from its fog, an instant guilt washes over her. She hides her face quietly behind the omega’s shoulder, her nose brushing where the bird tattoo lay. Dinah seems to sense her sudden remorse.

“Hey what’s the matter?”, Dinah asks her with a soft smile. 

Helena lets out a little whimper, “I hurt you.”

Dinah looks at the semi cowering alpha, her smile widening more. Helena hears her let out a light laugh, drawing her away from her hiding spot. Her brown eyes staring back at the other woman, although the reddish orange still lurks at the corner of her irises. 

“Helena, I barely felt anything”, Dinah reassures her, “And if you remember correctly, I bit you back.”

Helena looks to herself in the mirror, eyes widen a bit at the now bloody spot on her shoulder. But then she notices the fresh scratches on her arms, which also catches Dinah’s attention too. “Oh shit. I didn’t mean for these”, she gasps, her hands brushing softly on the bloody spots. Helena couldn’t help but smile and chuckle, dear god this woman was so precious. Dinah stares back up at her, guilt reflecting in her semi golden eyes. Her alpha purrs at the sight of them.

The alpha can’t help but nuzzle closer to her, purring in contentment, “It’s okay. I know that you didn’t mean too.” Dinah sighs, leaning back further in her hold. “Still...I don’t like seeing you hurt”, she grumbles. 

Helena sighs smiling, eyes closing while she enjoys their post glow. She’s never known such peace. Her alpha was always angry, always ready to go into beast mode. For once it was calm, almost tamed…

Dinah’s soft touch on her hands has her open her eyes, watching the omega look from her own hands to the small wounds on her arm. She can’t help but fall more for the petite omega. Finding out they were meant to be together made her want to howl to the world in joy.

She lets out comforting scent, watching Dinah relax from her previous fussing. It felt soothing as the two of them relaxed together in the surrounding silence, except for their small huffs of breath. Helena turns her head, her nose inhaling her favorite lavender coconut scent. She could just surround herself in that scent for the rest of her life (and she technically can). 

Dinah squirms a bit in her hold, piquing her curiosity. She practically whines as the omega pushes her arms away, but then notices how Dinah was trying to turn to face her, being mindful of the knot that still has them locked together. One painstaking minute later...and Dinah is now staring up at her with her favorite dimpled smile.

Helena looks down at her, a smile etching onto her face. This woman so fucking beautiful. So beautiful and… all hers. Her heart flutters at the thought. Yes, Dinah belonged to her and she very much belonged to Dinah. 

Dinah leans up some so their foreheads are connected, eyes slowly closing. The alpha takes in the serenity of the omega’s face. Her heart feeling completely full, her inner alpha purring at its mate comfort. It felt nice knowing the omega felt safe within her arms. And she’ll forever count that as a blessing. 

__

Dinah loves the feel of Helena against her. Being held from behind, especially in their current predicament, was nice and intimate in some ways, but there was something more special, almost sacred about being held face-to-face. 

Helena always made her feel safe. Even the night they had indirectly met, due to the one alpha getting handsy, Helena protected her from that asshole. She can remember how her inner omega automatically called out to her, something that she never done with her previous lovers. One from her high school days and the other being Oliver. 

Oliver was her longest relationship, but even when he tried to get them to mate, her omega would turn its nose away. It knew that he wasn’t what they both needed. Hell, she never helped him when he went into his ruts. She made sure to stay over at Renee’s whenever that happened and thank god she did. Or if she had her heats, she left town, staying in a secluded cabin that Renee had. 

She can’t help to be thankful for this moment with Helena. The fact the two of them shared the alpha’s rut together was something special. While they were rough at first, she could still tell that Helena was trying to be as gentle as possible. And that made her fall for the alpha even more.

She takes a deep inhale, smelling the foresty spicy aroma that was simply Helena. She couldn’t get enough of the scent, hell she actually bought a forest scented candle because it was the closest thing to Helena’s natural scent. 

Speaking of scent, the foresty aroma grew more spicy and stronger. The little growl Helena lets out reminds her that alpha’s rut isn’t over just yet. If anything, they both had a few more days to look forward to. The omega was so looking forward to their sexathon (although she would slightly regret that thought later on).

She looks up, her inner omega purring at the blood orange eyes staring back, but they were a little lighter than before. Still animalistic, but also letting her know that Helena was a bit more in control. The look in the alpha’s eyes spoke volumes, her breath hitched as she can see everything Helena was telling her. 

Dinah pulls her down, crushing their lips together. The passion and lust burning in her veins once more. Her hands digging in the alpha’s hair, tugging her closer. She can’t get enough of this beautiful specimen and she was damn well okay with that. She feels two strong hands reach under her thighs, lifting her up, before her ass settles on the coolness of the sink. Fuck.

Helena breaks their kiss, looking down at her breathless. Then she feels the shift of the alpha’s member as it pulls out. She’s about to whimper at the loss before it thrusts back in. 

Oh sh..shit. Dinah’s head falls back against the mirror, one arm wrapped around Helena’s neck and the other trying to find something to balance her. 

She wants to feel more… fuck she needs to feel more. She lets out her cries of pleasure, “Helena- fuck… *gasp*... Helena baby please”, she moans. Helena picks up her speed once again. Dinah looks at her, now realizing the other benefit of being together face-to-face. 

She can see Helena in the midst of pleasure. The way her face scrunches as she thrusts harder, her biceps bulging as she grips her hips. Oh sweet jesus, her abs had her mouth watering. She had to trace those with her tongue when they were more calmed and willing to take things slower later.

A high pitched moan escapes her after one thrust rubs on a sensitive spot. Helena notices this and pulls her even closer. Dinah could barely make any coherent thought as the alpha’s thrusts gain more speed and her member continues to hit ‘her’ spot.

Ah hell, if this is how the rest of the alpha’s rut will go then damn…she’s in for one hell of a ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long with this one. Had a mix of writers block and kept getting distracted by life XD. Anyways, I'm having a drink to cool down. lol
> 
> Talk to you guys soon B)
> 
> -Magone


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a lot of purring XD.

Jesus... 

What the fuck was the time? 

Sleep would’ve continued to ease her graciously, if not for the consistent ringing of her cell phone. She tries her best to ignore the annoying shrilling tone, but a pillow can only do so much to block out the noise. Not to mention Helena hasn’t stopped growling since the noise started.

The alpha was still dealing with her rut after all, and the two of them had just FINALLY fallen asleep after going at it ALL. DAMN. NIGHT. Dinah was just as pissed as her mate, ready to give whoever was calling a piece of her mind. But the feel of Helena’s arms around her was not something she wanted to part from at the moment. 

Still, if they wanted the phone to stop ringing, she needed to answer. With a heavy sigh, she gently taps on Helena’s arms, signaling to the alpha that she wanted to get up. Helena protests with a protective growl, pulling her closer in her hold. 

Dinah can’t help but coo at her mate’s possessiveness, wanting to be lost within the alpha once more. But her phone hasn’t stopped ringing for the last hour, and she really didn’t want Helena breaking it. Not to mention, they really needed their sleep. “It will be quick H”, she assures her.

The alpha’s growls die down some, but she could tell that she was still reluctant to let her go. She goes to ask the alpha again to let her up, when the ringing finally stops. Both occupants sigh in relief, falling back into bed. Dinah turns her head slightly, so she can see Helena. The alpha stares back at her, a wanton hunger showcased in her eyes. The sight had the omega forget about her temporary fatigue.

Helena was already moving closer, their lips just a hair width apart, before her cell starts ringing again. Helena nearly leaps from the bed, but Dinah grabs onto her arm, her soothing scent and comforting purr helping to dwindle the alpha’s rage a bit. 

Dinah smiles as the alpha moves closer, her nose nuzzling on the dents of her mating mark. A familiar shiver runs through her, and its not long before Helena presses against her, making her hardness present. The tip of her cock brushing up on the back of Dinah’s ass. The omega’s breath hitched, her hand now sliding up Helena’s arms, seconds from digging in the alpha’s sex disheveled hair. But the annoying shrill of her cell was killing the fucking mood.

“Motherfucker”, the omega growls out in frustration. She breaks away from the pissed alpha, fighting the urge to go back after Helena lets out a whimper, looking around frantically for her annoying phone. Once finding it, she rushes to it, stumbling on shaky legs. 

She leans down and grabs it, a growl coming out as she sees the caller ID. She swipes to answer. “What the fuck do you want Harley?”, she hisses, shivering at the resounding growl Helena lets out. 

“Oh! Hiya birdy! Was just checking up on ya, seeing if you was still alive”, the other omega squeals cheerfully on the other end.

“I’m obviously fine Harley and you knew this so why the hell are you calling me? I was fucking sleeping”, Dinah all but shouts at her. 

She can already picture the other omega rolling her eyes, if her obnoxious snort was anything to go by, “Tut, tut, no need to be so rude Dinah. I just wanted to see how you and lovebird were doing.”

“You know damn well how we’re do-”, the omega pauses with a gasp. The sudden touch of pure muscle on her back and the enchanting musk of Helena’s scent has her shivering in delight. Helena’s lips brush on the side of her neck, her head tilting to the right as her inner omega pleads for more. She doesn’t realize she has her eyes closed (thanks to Helena nibbling on a sensitive part of her neck), until the alpha shifts behind her. 

She completely forgot that Harley was still on the phone, as Helena reached for it. Half lidded eyes watch as Helena takes her cell and ends the call with a simple tap of her thumb. 

Holy shit. Her libido has reached full fucking capacity. Red-orange eyes look down at her. She moans at the pure lust reflecting from those red irises. She needs Helena now, like right fucking now.

She doesn’t need to say anything to the hungry alpha, as Helena just scoops her up in her arms. She’s quick to wrap her legs around the alpha’s toned waist, grinding against her abs. Dear god she can’t get enough of them.

H elena doesn’t even bother bringing them back to bed, instead Dinah braces herself as the alpha gives a warning growl. The omega has her head thrown back as the alpha thrusts her cock back within her. Oh how she missed the fullness, not wanting to part from it. 

The omega’s eyes roll to the back of her head. Her toes curling as Helena moves in and out at a rapid pace. Those strong arms holding her close, helping her bounce up and down, reintroducing her to her third favorite part of the alpha’s body. Every time their pelvis’ collide..- holy fuck. Helena feels so fucking good. 

The feel of the alpha’s teeth on her skin sweet… “F..fuck”, she gasps. She’s barely able to open her eyes, but when she does… dear fuck the smug look Helena sports. Any other time, Dinah would tease her but for once she knows the alpha has every right to be smug.

She loves the wanton look Helena gives her. She knows damn well they won’t be going to sleep any time soon.  _ Who the fuck needs sleep… _

———

**A Few Days Later…**

The sound of running water is the first thing she hears as she slowly comes to. She takes note of the noise from the outside world as well, Gotham already awake and thriving. She turns over sleepily, wincing at the leftover soreness on the various parts of her body (primarily around her bottom half). 

She stretches, feeling her tense muscles loosen some. Despite the soreness, she smiles in content. Her thighs were definitely stiff as hell, but maybe a massage could help. Hell, both her legs and her back could use a deep thorough massage. 

She’s at least hoping that she can still walk, since the last few days Helena had to carry her around the apartment. Although... she didn’t really mind considering she got to feel up the alpha as much as she wanted. Boy has her libido reached a whole new level...

S peaking of her mate… her smile fades as she realizes the spot behind her lacked a warm body. She turns to look, confirming her suspicions as the spot behind her was cold and empty. A small whimper leaves her lips, as she searches around the room, before she takes note of the running water coming from the adjoining bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

It would seem that her mate wanted to partake in a morning shower without her, how rude. The omega pushes the covers off, moving as swiftly as possible so as not to miss the opportunity to shower with her mate. 

Her legs are somewhat wobbly as she goes to stand, but she manages to walk into the bathroom without too much of a problem. The sight that greeted her, had her once again thanking every deity known to man, while also sparking up her new found crazy libido once more. 

O n the other side of the glass door, Helena stood under the water washing away the remnants of her shampoo. The light foresty fragrance greeting the omega’s nostrils. Dinah’s eyes trail the water as it slides everywhere over the alpha’s body, appreciating the view, wanting to trace all those contours with her tongue again. She shutters a little at her impure thoughts, continuing to eye Helena like cool glass of water on a hot summer day. 

She waits a second before sliding the glass door open, quickly slipping in before the cold air can alert the unsuspecting alpha. The sight of Helena’s muscular back had her ready to drop to her knees (again). She bites her lip to hold back a moan. The red lines that graced the alpha’s shoulders had her feel a familiar tingling below, but also a twinge of guilty. 

Helena never really complained if she was going to be honest...she can vaguely remember each time her nails dug into the alpha’s shoulders while in the throes of pleasure...

Fuck this needs to be a cold shower. 

She removes the distance between the two of them, hugging the alpha from behind. She smirks at the little jump Helena gives, before the other woman turns to her, a clear excited grin etched on her face. 

“Hey”, Helena greets her with glee, looking so much like a happy pup.  _ Can this woman get anymore adorable... _

“Hi”, Dinah responds softly, leaning her chin on the alpha’s shoulder.

She holds back a whine as Helena pulls out from her embrace, but that is short lived as the alpha turns herself around so she’s now completely facing her. Helena is quick to wrap her strong arms back around Dinah’s waist, the omega purrs in satisfaction. Helena responds back to her kindly with her own purr, making Dinah melt in her arms.

This was a nice way to start off her morning. In fact, she wants to wake up like this every day for the rest of her life. The feel of the warm water washing over them was so tranquil, she tries her best not to fall asleep in Helena’s arms. The alpha doesn’t seem to mind, she merely holds her close, her chin resting on her head. 

“Do you want me to wash you?”, Helena asks softly, almost like a hush whisper. 

Dinah sighs with a gentle hum, once again thankful for such a gentle and caring mate. 

Seriously, even though they had such wild and passionate sex the last few days, some way- somehow, Helena was caring throughout it all. 

She looks up to Helena, the young alpha looking down at her fondly. She tips up on her toes, lips pursed as Helena leans down. Their morning kiss light, yet passionate at the same time. 

“Mmmm… morning”, Dinah greets as the pull away a bit, “I don’t need any help babe. Although it’s very… very”, she pauses watching with glee as Helena stares intently at her mouth, eyes slowly dilating, “very tempting. But I wouldn’t object to helping you… should need it.”

She pulls away a bit more, watching with a small chuckle as Helena blinks, trying to process what just happened. The alpha gives a small growl, drawing a sultry giggle from the omega, as she pulls her back in her hold. Their lips clash together once more, the heat between the two of them sparking at an intense rate. 

She wraps one leg around her mate’s waist, moaning as she can feel the alpha start to get hard. Looks like her morning is about to get even better with some shower sex.

But surprisingly Helena pulls away, gently removing the omega’s leg from her waist. She chuckles at Dinah’s pout and whine of protest.

“As much as I want to continue this, I do have plans for us today”, the alpha explains with a tender smile. 

D inah’s pout lessens, her curiosity piqued as to what the alpha has in store for them. 

“D o you care to share what those plans are?”, she questions, her fingers playing with the ends of her mate’s hair, secretly hoping this tactic will con the alpha to spill out what the plans were. Helena leans down, their foreheads resting together, the tender smile now turning playful.

“If I were to tell you, that would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it?”

Dinah snorts, while playfully rolling her eyes. She tips up on her toes to press one last lingering kiss on the alpha’s lips, before they finish up washing themselves. Although, she took a few chances to feel up on her mate, not that Helena minded so much, since the alpha took her fair share of feeling up the omega as well. 

As they dry off, Dinah chances a glance at the alpha, a chuckle held in the back of her throat as she watches Helena shake her head dry, very much like a dog shaking themselves off after coming in from the rain. The second the alpha looks up, dopey eyed, Dinah doesn’t hold back her laugh. Helena looks at her puzzled and curious.

“You’re such a pup”, Dinah teases.

Helena’s face scrunches at the comment, drawing another chuckle from the amused omega. She can already tell that she might’ve hit a soft spot in the alpha’s pride. “I’m no pup. I’m a raging beast”, the alpha argues.

_ And there is that good old alpha pride _ . 

Dinah looks her over, a small moan leaving her as Helena deliberately flexes her muscles. Every. Single. One. Seriously, the alpha wasn’t making it easier on her and she damn well knows that by the smug look on her face. 

Just to fuck with her, Dinah gives her an unimpressed stare. She has to try her damndest not to laugh as Helena’s face drops a little. But the second the alpha starts to pout, her lips twitch as she smiles. With a roll of her eyes, she walks over to her, wrapping her arms over her shoulders. Helena lightens up, happy and content. Dinah can practically picture her little tail wagging excitedly.

“Fine. You are a viscous, strong…”, she starts off, waiting as Helena leans down, their lips touching, “adorable little pup.”

H elena just groans, head resting in the crest of Dinah’s shoulder. Dinah giggles at her antics,  _ so fucking cute _ . She tilts Helena’s head up, crushing her lips on hers once more. She smiles mid-kiss as Helena holds her closer, although that smile quickly fades away as their kiss grows more heated. It takes all of Dinah’s willpower and constant arguing in her head, before she breaks away from those delectable lips, putting space between them.

“Alright, as much as I want this to continue”, she says teasingly, the alpha rolls her eyes at hearing her own words thrown back at her, “I really want to go to wherever you’re taking us.” 

“Okay fine. But later…”, Helena trails off with a bite to the omega’s bottom lip, “later you’re mine and we are finishing this.”

Dinah moans as her lip is released, “I couldn’t agree with you more.”

…………...

The wind felt amazing, yet hella chilly at the same time. Her jacket could only do so much to protect her from the nipping chill as it brushes against the surface like a light feather. With fall coming to a close and winter just around the corner, she wonders why they didn’t just take her car to wherever they were going. She could’ve argued with Helena a bit more, but the alpha was adamant about them taking her bike. 

Still, it would’ve been nice to feel the loving heat from within the comfort of her car. Luckily, the feel of the radiating heat from the body infront of her and the sun still raised high in the afternoon sky, offered an exceptional bit of warmth for her.

After they dried up and got dressed (Dinah borrowing Helena’s clothes), they made two quick pit stops. The first being the club, retrieving Helena’s bike from the back lot. The alpha had packed away a bag of fresh clothes in one of the side storage compartments. She handed Dinah an extra helmet she always kept on hand. Once making sure the two of them had their helmets secured, Helena started up her bike and they made their final stop at the omega’s apartment. Helena insisted that she go and pack some extra clothes for herself just in case. Once she was done, her bag was packed away in the other storage compartment and then they were off. 

They had been on the road now for almost three, going on four hours, coming upon more trees as they left Gotham and the rest of the city life in the dust. Even though Dinah was a little nervous about leaving the city and heading further towards the woods, she trusted Helena. The alpha would never jeopardize her safety. The other night's confrontation with Oliver was enough to confirm that.

But she can’t help but wonder why they were basically heading out to the boonies. Her nerves practically on edge as they finally turn off an exit from the highway and head down a country road. The trees grew more dense and there was the occasional farm land they would pass. 

Truly it was nice seeing all of this, considering she was use to the city and somewhat visiting other big cities. Actually… scratch that. There was one time, before her mothers passing, that they went on a trip together to the woods. The reasoning, well, it was very vague in her memories. But her mother insisted that they go, so she could learn to connect… to something. That’s as far as her memory was willing to go.

A few more minutes pass before Helena turns on a dirt road. Now... Dinah was getting a bit more suspicious and cautious, unsure of this little place Helena was taking them too. Her stomach tying up in knots, and it’s not the good kind. But that changes quickly as they continue on. The trees that surrounded them, now space out, offering quite a breathtaking view of a waterfall and a river to her right. Her breath catches at such a wondrous sight. Truly… the scenery was just… she has no words.

Within a few more blocks, Helena turns to the right. Dinah once again surprised as a mini bridge comes into view. They drive over it, the sound of the river below giving the omega pleasant goosebumps. Once they’re on the other side, they continue to drive for a few more minutes, before she finally sees it. Her jaw drops as a quaint little cabin comes into view. It still looked well kept, despite how far it was from the city. Not to mention it looked majestic, resting close to a rather big lake with a little dock walkway. It practically looks like something you would see out of one those sappy romance movies.

Helena parks the bike right in front of the cabin. The engine cutting off as she looks back at Dinah. The omega can already sense the alpha’s growing anxiety.

“Do you like it?”, Helena’s voice mumbles from behind her helmet. Despite her face being covered, Dinah can hear the vulnerability behind the question. 

She looks up to the cabin, taking in the slightly old, but charming style. The place itself was a light wood color, something similar to birch. There was a small hammock tied at the end of the porch. A few feet from the front door were two chairs and a mini outdoor table. The entire porch looked pleasant, she’s already picturing sitting outside watching snow fall or enjoying the summer mornings. If this is what the outside looked like, then she could only imagine how lovely the inside was. 

This place in the middle of woods, separated from the wildness of the city life… she could see herself living graciously in this place.

She opts not to respond yet to the alpha’s question, sliding off the bike instead. Helena remains on, gripping the handles tightly. Her whole body locked in place, waiting patiently for the omega’s answer. 

Dinah bites back a giggle at her mate’s trepidation. She unclips her helmet, sliding it off, shaking her hair out, while looking fondly to the alpha. She steps in front of Helena, sliding the glass cover off the alpha’s helmet from her eyes. Those soft brown eyes looking up to her, waiting for Dinah to say something. She knew that whatever she said would make or break the alpha’s spirits. She inwardly coos at her mate’s quietly panicking face. She doesn’t want to leave her hanging for much longer.

“I love it”, she finally tells her, the softness in her tone instantly soothing the alpha’s worries. She can’t help but chuckle as Helena rushes to unclip her own helmet, nearly throwing it off as she wraps her arms eagerly around her. God did she love this dork.

She takes a brief step back from the alpha’s hold as Helena stands, but is quickly pulled back into her embrace with their lips crashing together. 

She can feel Helena’s purr as it grows in volume, making her giggle. The vibrations felt funny to her, but she secretly loves it. However, her curiosity of the cabin and its significance to the alpha is what makes her pause their loving kiss.

“Where are we exactly H?”, Dinah asks as they pull apart. She notices how sheepish and nervous Helena gets, the alpha quickly adverting her gaze while biting her lip. She knows that this place definitely holds a particular soft spot in the alpha’s heart, especially if she seeked for Dinah’s approval so quickly.

“It’s um… it’s my family’s cabin”, she mumbles out.  _ Oh…. _

Dinah’s heart aches, yet swells up at the same time. A mix of emotions hitting her at once. What can you feel about something like this, other than a sense of honor? What can one do… especially if they are brought to their mate’s personal space. One that potentially held many special and unforgettable childhood memories…

She hides her face in the alpha’s neck, her arms gripping tighter on her shoulders. Helena hugs her back, another resounding purr coming from the happy alpha. As much as she tries to fight it, Dinah can’t hold back the tears, holding Helena even tighter.

“Hey w-what’s wrong?”, Helena asks, automatically sensing Dinah’s distress. If not for the silent cries giving her away, the feel of her shaking body is enough of a concern. Dinah just shakes her head, not really able to give a response.

Helena goes to pull them back, so she can look at her, but Dinah refuses to budge. 

“I-is it too much!? I- We can- we can go back if you want”, the alpha stutters, trying to comfort her mate.

Dinah only cries harder. Helena was too precious for this harsh world and even too precious for her. She moves out from her hiding spot and crushes her lips to Helena’s. The sudden movement a bit painful, but the tenderness is evident. She does her best to convey everything she’s feeling. How much she loves her. How much she appreciates her. How she’s happy to be brought here.

Helena just takes the kisses in stride, while also releasing a calming scent, something Dinah was appreciative of. The foresty cider smell sedates her active mind. They pull away to catch their breath, but Helena continues to leave soft kisses on the omega’s forehead and cheeks.

Dinah smiles, closing her eyes so she can gather herself. Once she feels better, she moves back a bit to look at her alpha. Helena gazes down at her fondly, still as patient as ever. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you”, Dinah assures her, resting her forehead on Helena’s, “I’m just overwhelmed. It’s a good kind of overwhelmed.”

Helena sighs in relief, eyes closing while she pulls the omega closer. Dinah leans up to peck her lips, nuzzling her nose against her cheek. “Show me your home. I want to hear everything about this place”, she encourages with another nuzzle.

Helena open her eyes, smiling softly at her mate. She looks deeply into Dinah’s eyes, looking out for anything before nodding then taking a hold of hand as they pull apart. She guides them over to the porch. Taking the two steps up to the front door, once again turning to Dinah, almost as if giving her a way out. Dinah smiles and gives a reassuring squeeze to her hand, saying that she was ok.

The alpha nods with another sigh of relief, then proceeds to look for the cabin key. Once she finds it, she unlocks the door and nudge softly for Dinah to go forward. The omega finds herself gasping, she was definitely right about the inside being lovelier compared to the outside.

Upon stepping in, she’s greeted to an open living room to her right. The furniture is modern, but a few pieces were a rustic style. There was a quaint fireplace on one side, a black rug lying before it. Dinah is willing to bet every dollar she has that, that rug is soft as hell. She can picture herself and Helena cuddling, while sharing a hot coco on a snowy day.

To the back of the living room was an open kitchen with a mini island in the center. Again, she sees herself and Helena cooking up a storm. Making dinner or baking something while tossing flour at one another.

She glances to the left of the cabin. There were a few small entryways leading down to a hallway. The one entry that caught her attention, lead into what seems to be a sunroom. And the view… gosh. She can see herself sitting in one of those big arm chairs, sipping away on a fresh cup of tea, snuggled up in Helena’s arms. The sunrise would be so fucking spectacular from their spot. She holds back more tears at her vision, wanting to see more of this enchanting cabin. She looks back to Helena, the alpha giving her an encouraging nod, before she lets go of her hand to explore more. 

…...

Helena can’t help but watch her. Her alpha appeased as the omega’s eyes continue to light up the more she explores the space. Each room bringing forth a bigger smile on her face. She was hoping for such a reaction, considering this place was sacred to her. Her place of tranquility. Her true home in all honesty. 

Once they had settled down after her rut had dispersed for the time being, Helena felt that it was right to bring Dinah to her home. Correction- it felt right to bring Dinah to  _ their _ home, should the omega want it.

Looking at her touch upon the furniture and take in the rooms with a small giddiness makes the alpha’s heart soar. She still finds herself in a state of shock… that this breathtaking woman was her mate. Her true mate.

She had only wished for something like this upon first meeting the feisty omega, but she never thought she would be blessed with more.

She follows after Dinah as the omega walks from room- to- room, secretly wondering what the omega’s thinking as she takes in everything. It’s only after a few minutes before Dinah walks down the hallway within the sunroom, which led to the bedrooms. The first two rooms, Dinah peeks inside. Helena knows they lacked any furniture, since she got rid of most of it when she came back from Sicily. 

It took quite a lot not to see her younger and Pino playing around in those rooms. The furniture was very outdated and for once… she wanted to start anew. 

Dinah then pauses in front of the last door at the end of the hall. The alpha already knows what lies behind the door, while Dinah seems hesitate to go further. Helena can sense her apprehension and steps closer. Her nose brushes upon her soft locks, her shampoo gracing her senses. 

She reaches around Dinah, so their hands clutch on the door knob together. She can feel the omega shiver, but the excitement is there. With a twist of their wrists, the door opens. Helena doesn’t even look into the room, her eyes are solely focused on Dinah. The omega gasps at the sight . Unlike the other rooms, this one was painted. The walls adorned with a soft cream and black paint. There were two black dressers that next to the door. A black rug laid beneath the king size bed stationed in the middle of the room. The cherry was the view from the bed itself. A nice overview of the entire lake. 

Once again, the omega tears up. Helena knows this time that they aren’t sad tears, but she can’t tell if they’re happy ones either. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around her, her inner alpha purring soothingly to it’s mate. Dinah immediately responds back with her own purr, a soft smile resting on her face. 

“I’m okay”, Dinah assures her, “It’s just a lot to take in.”

The alpha sighs, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”, Dinah asks turning to face her.

“I just…”, Helena pauses taking a moment to process her thoughts, “I know you’re not use to this”, she gestures to the cabin and the fancy furniture, “But I wanted to show you my home. I- I felt it was right to bring you to  _ our _ home.”

Dinah’s breath hitches, more tears running down her cheeks. She gives her a watery smile. Her one hand reaching up to run her fingers through the alpha’s hair. The feeling had Helena ready to melt on the spot. 

“H. You...”, she sighs, leaning up so her forehead is resting on the alpha’s, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You were born”, Helena says with obvious confusion.

The alpha watches as Dinah laughs, head thrown back and face so joyful. She can never grow tired of such a sight and the butterflies in her stomach refuse to abate (for once she doesn’t want them to). Dinah looks at her, and then she sees it. Among those brown eyes, was a hint of yellow. The lust in her eyes was so palpable.

Not to mention, her favorite lavender coconut scent was overtaking their space (not that she’ll ever complain about that). 

Her inner alpha responds to it’s mate’s call. She growls as their lips clash together, the battle for dominance growing at a steady pace. Their hold on each other grows rougher and passionate. Dinah hops up, quickly wrapping her legs around Helena’s waist. Her hands tugging at the alpha’s clothes incessantly.

She pulls away for a second to catch her breath, Helena huffing at being stopped, but she growls further at the lascivious look the omega displays. “Take me to bed H”, is all she says before their lips are together once more.

The alpha can’t help but follow her mate’s command as she rushes them over to the bed, both falling back on the soft sheets…

…... 

**_Later…_ **

After christening their bed and a few other places in the cabin, they two mates found themselves cuddled up in one of the arm chairs in the sunroom. It felt right to have the omega close like this, wrapped in one of the bed sheets while looking at the sun set on the horizon.

Helena sighs, resting her chin on Dinah’s head. The omega curled up around her, purring in sleepy ease. The alpha finds herself nearly asleep herself, but awakens once she takes note of how dark it gets outside. She looks down, smiling at the sleeping omega in her arms. It almost felt wrong to awaken her, but there was another reason she brought them to the cabin. And it’s the last thing Helena wanted to share with her. 

“Hey Dinah”, she says softly. The way the omega’s face scrunches has her cooing without noticing. She loves the Dinah curls around her even more, settling for her new spot.

“Dinah”, she says again, “Come on my love. We need to get up.”

“No. Too comfortable”, the omega grumbles.

Helena chuckles, moving the two of them to sit up a bit more, “But I need you to get up babe. I need to show you something.”

At that, the omega opens one eye. The little glare she gives the alpha has Helena chuckle, but she sits up, her curiosity outweighing her current tiredness. “What else do you need to show me?”, she questions, her voice still raspy.

Helena doesn’t say anything. She just leans forward to peck her lips, loving the hum the omega lets out. As they pull away, she moves to stand, causing Dinah to squeal, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. Helena keeps her arms securely around the omega’s back and under her knees.

She walks them over to the sunroom doors. Still holding onto Dinah, she unlocks the door and leads the two of them outside. 

The air is nippy and slightly harsh with a chill that spoke of the upcoming winter. Helena isn’t really affected so much by the temperature drop, meanwhile Dinah curls around her tighter, seeking out her mate’s warmth. She continues to walk them further down the grassy path, stopping a foot away from the open waters of the lake.

“If you’re thinking I want to go for a late night dip, you better think again. Because if I so much as touch that cold ass water, I will be severely pissed at you”, Dinah declares, once again making the alpha laugh.

“No, no. We’re not going for a swim”, Helena says as she carefully places the omega back on her feet. Dinah gives a meek squeak at the cold surface, giving the alpha an annoyed glare, “This better be good then H because I’m freezing my ass off.”

Helena sighs tenderly, grabbing a hold of the omega hands. She quickly averts her gaze to their hands, giving away her trepidation once more. 

“I just- I wanted to show you something. A part of myself”, she explains. 

Dinah pulls her one hand away, brushing upon the alpha’s cheek. Helena relaxes at the touch, only now realizing how tensed she was. Dinah leans up pressing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, followed by one on her cheek, then her other cheek, then her forehead, and one final one on her lips.

“Whatever it is you want to show me babe, I won’t be scared away. I’m not going anywhere”, Dinah tells her softly.

The alpha sighs, eyes closing as Dinah’s other hand rests on her other cheek. Her mate’s touch easing her anxious mind. This is a big moment for her. She hasn’t shown this side of her to anyone, except for her uncles. She takes another minute to gather her courage, before resting her hands on Dinah’s. She gently removes her hands from her face, giving each one a kiss.

She leans forward to give her one more kiss, before stepping away. Dinah just watches her, wrapping the sheet tighter around her shivering body. Helena gives her a comforting smile before closing her eyes. She allows her body to relax, already feeling her bones shift out of place. 

The first time she shifted, she screamed so much, her voice was shot. The pain was something that no one should ever bare in their lives. But after years of practice, shifting went from being painful to a mild tingle. 

Her body gets bigger, and hair covers over what is left of human skin. She now stands before Dinah in her true form.

……

Dinah finds herself both in shock and awe. Before her, where Helena once stood (in human form that is) was a large black wolf. She already suspected that Helena would show her wolf at some point. Especially, after the fiasco with Oliver. 

And not once… does the omega look at Helena in fear. She was a sight to behold and that’s a fact. Dinah doesn’t hesitate once, walking the remaining steps between the two of them. She looks down at those brownish-orange eyes, that clearly spoke Helena.

She smiles at her, hand already brushing through the alpha’s fur. Helena purrs in ecstasy, moving closer to her mate’s touch. “Again such a pup”, the omega thinks to herself. 

But as she’s ‘petting’ the alpha, her inner omega starting to act funny. There was… a feeling- no a calling that her omega was drawn too. She doesn’t realize she stopped petting Helena, until the alpha moves away to get a better look at her. 

Helena lets out a huff like whimper, which brings her back to the present. But her inner omega wouldn’t stop being fussy. She tries to ease Helena worries, but the gnawing feeling was growing stronger. 

Helena seems to sense this, staying close to the omega but also sitting back and...waiting.

But what exactly was she waiting for?

She goes to say something, but once again her inner omega was growing more restless. Her body started to feel hot all of a sudden and that confused her greatly. What the hell was this feeling? Why did her bones feel like something was going to…-

A sudden realization hit her, along with a faint memory…

_ The woods sounded lively the more she and her mother walked down the dirt path. They had just set up their tent and now her mother was walking them along a secret path to an open grass area. _

_ “Mommy, why are we here?”, a young Dinah asks as they stop within the area. _

_ The older omega looks down at her curious pup, a gentle smile resting on her face. She kneels down, brushing one of Dinah’s locks behind her ear. _

_ “I wanted to teach you something. In order for you to learn, we had to come out here because there is more space”, her mother explains. The young pup tilts her head in wonder, causing the older omega to laugh. _

_ “I know it sounds strange, but trust me little one”, Dinah watches as her mother starts to shed her clothes. It seems weird from outsiders perspective, but her mother has never steered her wrong.  _

_ “Do you know our family is special?”, the older omega mentions, to which Dinah shakes her head “no”. Her mother chuckles, “Well we are special. We can do something not many others can do”, she says vaguely.  _

_ Once again, Dinah looks at her in wonder. The older omega just smiles at her, before closing her eyes. Then a second later, she stands before her pup as a large wolf. Dinah gasps at the sight, stepping back a bit in fear. _

_ “Do not worry little one”, her mother’s voice says in her head, “I’m still here.” _

_ Young Dinah looks at her mother’s wolf, scared but still curious. She holds out her hand, and then her mother’s snout is resting there. The young pup giggles before rushing in to hug her mother. The soft fur brushing upon her face. _

_ “Do you want to try now little one?”, she hears her mother’s voice ask. _

_ She pulls back from her hug and nods eagerly. _

Dinah gasps as she remembers the first time she shifted. It was exciting and painful at the same time, but her mother was there with her through it all. Most of that trip was spent in wolf form, running around the woods and learning more about her inner wolf. She can’t believe she suppressed that memory for so long.

Tears well up as she starts putting things together. It’s why she was able to notice the change in her eyes when her and Helena mated for the first time. Why she was able to catch Oliver off guard whenever he was being a douchebag to her. And that fateful night that brought Helena into her life… when she swung at that one alpha, she knew she definitely packed a harder punch than normal.

That’s why with a watery smile, she walks once more to her alpha, bending down so their heads touched. Helena closed her eyes blissfully purring away while Dinah responded back with her own purr. 

“ _ Dinah _ ”, she hears in her head.

She opens her eyes, realizing that Helena was speaking to her telepathically. The alpha wolf was now looking at her with “knowing” eyes. The wolf nuzzles her hand, “ _ Let her out _ ”, she hears.

She pulls back a bit to get a better look at the alpha. Helena just nudges her, her eyes looking to the omega with nothing but warmth. “ _ Let her out _ ”, the alpha encourages gently once more.

The omega is hesitate, her body aching to let out the “hidden beast” within herself. It was scary for her, because she has kept her true self in the dark for so long. Now that it was ready to come out, she wonders… will she be viscous or be as calm headed as her mate.

The alpha nudges her with her snout, orange-brownish eyes looking up at her lovingly. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. With one more nudge, Dinah listens and moves a back a little. She drops the bed sheet on the grass, her bare body embracing the cold night air. Helena remains sitting the short distance away from her, continuing to wait patiently.

Dinah gives a scared, but soft smile before finally allowing herself to let go. In an instant, she feels her bones shift out of place, which automatically has her whimpering in pain. The warmth she started to feel before, now felt like boiling lava moving all about her body. She briefly breaks out into a cold sweat, before thick hair starts to cover over human skin.

The pain finally stops after a moment and now she stands on four legs, body shivering at the aftershocks of pain. Yellow eyes open, taking in the woods around her. Being human allowed her to see things from a specific perspective. Being a wolf, her smell was definitely heightened more and her sight… she can see everything more precisely. 

Just everything was different and refreshing at the same time. Helena barks, catching Dinah off guard. The alpha moving closer to her, while wagging her tail. The omega laughs, but it comes out as a huff. 

The alpha stops in front of her, sniffing her eagerly, taking in the new scent of her wolf form. Dinah finds this absolutely hilarious, yet endearing too. Helena then licks around her face, tail wagging wildly. 

Dinah just purrs, loving the attention from her dorky wolf. It stops for a second before Helena lays down on her back, showing off her stomach. Dinah coos, or in wolf terms, purrs at the sight, quickly laying down beside Helena.

…

The two wolves lied together, taking in the other and a bit of the world around them. It was blissful to share this experience with your true mate, and Helena wouldn't have it any other way. 

She lays there for a bit longer with Dinah, letting the omega take in everything around them a bit more. The omega looks around the area with a burst of excitement. There is so much the omega probably doesn’t know, and there is a lot for her to learn. Helena can’t wait to teach her everything.

Once Dinah has had enough with her mini exploration, she turns back to Helena, yellow eyes twinkling. Helena takes that as her cue, moving to stand up back on all fours. “Ready to go wild Di?”, she asks.

The omega gives another huff, and a nuzzle under the alpha’s chin, “Ready when you are babe.”

Helena looks to her then throws her head back and howls. She hears another howl join her, knowing it was Dinah. Once they calm down, they take off. They race one another in and out of the trees, playfully nibbling at one another. To the outside world, they were big wolves acting like pups. To them… they were lovers embracing their hidden world together. 

Later on, they’ll cuddle close under the covers of their bed (after washing off the remnants of the outside of course). Helena will lay there looking down at a sleeping Dinah, heart warmed as she thinks, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I took forever with this chapter. >,< Long story short, mentally I wasn't ok and then writers block hit me, and then I lost a bit of interest.
> 
> But I've finally finished this chapter and there is one more left. I hope you guys enjoyed! :)
> 
> Talk to you guys later! 
> 
> \- Magone


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we're at the end now folks! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I suggest listening to Ciara's promise to get a mini idea of the dance they do.

**Present Day:**

The alpha still finds herself bewildered over everything. In a span of a year, she went from living in sicily to moving back to Gotham, to avenging her family, to meeting her new family, and then finally… finding her true mate. Holy shit, what a year it has been.

But she wouldn’t change a single thing. Not for one second.

Their time at the cabin was wonderful and one that the lovers wouldn’t ever forget. But unfortunately, they knew they had to come back to the real world. Helena assured Dinah that they can come back to the cabin whenever they wanted. The omega was hesistate about going back to Gotham, but she knew that wherever she went Helena will be there with her. And with that in mind, Dinah had them go for another roll in their bed one last time. 

The trip back home was quiet, but not saddened. By the time they made it back to the city, their only concern was what their living arrangements would be.

Both had come to the agreement that they couldn’t live apart, especially since they’re mated now. Helena was already looking for a new place for them to call home, and it didn’t take her long to find one either. The place she snagged was close to the club and offered enough space for the two of them. Dinah loved it completely, showing her appreciation by having them christen every part of their new home. 

There were about two extra rooms in the apartment. One, Helena made as the designated gym. The alpha needed to keep in shape (at least that’s what she tells herself), but she can be found there most times, if she wasn’t chilling at the club or running errands.

Dinah would always be standing in the doorway watching, or more so lingering, as the alpha works up quite a bit of sweat. Whether Helena deliberately does extra in her workouts on purpose or not, the omega will never know. But more often than not she’ll walk into the room and pull the alpha away to workout in a much more fun way (not that Helena would ever complain).

But now, sitting here with Renee, sipping on what’s left of her rum and coke, she feels content. Well, only slightly. Since her and Dinah moved in together, they’re so used to their morning routine of cuddles in bed until the world calls onto them. Sadly, this morning Dinah had to get up earlier for an appointment.

Helena pouted and went as far as to step out of their bed in her birthday suit to convince her mate to stay in. She was so close too, thinking she had won the omega over because Dinah couldn’t stop looking her over like she was a full course meal. Unfortunately, that didn’t change the omega’s mind because with a heavy sigh, she walks over, gives the alpha a lasting kiss and of course tells her how hot as fuck she is, then turns and leaves the apartment.

Helena spent most of her day sulking, but also texting Dinah nonstop. The omega of course, teased her, but the alpha enjoyed the attention either way. So again, she sits here at the bar chatting away with Renee, while secretly looking around for her mate. Dinah had told her that she’ll meet up with her at the club, since she wasn’t going to stop at home any time soon. 

“Jesus kid. Can’t you relax for one second”, Renee teases, having picked up on the young alpha’s impatience for the last few minutes.

Helena just sighs, knowing there was no point in arguing with the older alpha, but again she really can’t help it. Even though they’ve been mated now for a year, she still needs to be close to her mate. She knows that she’s not the only one thinking like this because Dinah has confided in her that she definitely feels the same. Even for something as small as the alpha going grocery shopping without her has the omega feeling lonely.

“I know, I know. But we haven’t seen each other since briefly this morning”, the young alpha groans with a pout. Renee chuckles giving her a playful nudge.

“Good god, you guys are sappy as fuck”, the older alpha teases while playing off as if she’s disgusted, rolling her eyes.

Helena snorts at the comment, “Like you’re any better with Ellen. I’ve seen how much of a puppy dog you become when she’s around.”

That makes Renee pause in her drinking, eyes widen a little, before the young alpha just laughs her ass off. 

A few of the patrons find themselves surprised at Helena’s sprouty laugh, since she tends to be on the quiet side whenever she’s around, but they are quick to mind their own business going back to their drinks.

Renee just snorts, throwing a semi hard jab at the young alpha’s arm. “Fuck you Bertinelli”, she chuckles, “I have no idea what your crazy ass is talking about.”

Helena snorts once more, lifting her drink to her lips, “Sure you don’t.”

Another minute passes, before the music mellows down and the DJ calls for the people’s attention.

“Alright, alright. How’s everyone feeling tonight?”, the whole club cheers in an uproar, “That’s what I like to hear. So tonight we gonna switch some things up and take things a little slow.” The crowd cheers once more, a mix of wolf whistles echoing through the space.

The DJ just grins, looking off to the side of the stage then back to the crowd, “So our lovely birds have put something together for ya’ll, and for anyone out here with their partners, you can dedicate this next song to them. For our birds own partners…”, he pauses, a smirk etching onto his face, “This song is especially for you. Now ladies and gents our Birds of Prey!”

The crowd goes wild with their cheers as the dancers make their way onto the stage. Helena sits up further in seat, eyes looking out intently for her mate. One-by-one, each dancer takes their place, Harley isn’t far behind taking her place in the front. Then last but not least, Dinah makes her way onto the stage. 

Oh sweet heavenly christ…

The birds happened to switch up their usual outfits, wearing black tights and shirts of various styles. Their style was of course meant to be sexy, but they were most definitely comfortable as well. Harley dressed in a similar fashion, but with her own twist on things. She opted to wear dark jean shorts and fishnet stockings, paired with a white off-the-shoulder shirt with a pink sports bra and white short heeled boots.

Now Dinah… Helena was gonna need a minute to catch her thoughts. 

The omega was dressed in a pair of black jeans with the sides ripped, showing off the hint of her own fishnet stockings. She was also wearing a black top with black suspenders, paired with her black boots. But the cherry... to her entire outfit was her hair. Since they met, Helena has only ever seen Dinah in her braids. Whether her hair was put up or left out, they were always in their braids. 

But now… fluffy curls is all she can see. Holy... Dinah’s hair was really curly, but also… holy fuck was she so fucking gorgeous. Helena feels a bit of her blood travel down south as her eyes take in her mate’s ‘new’ look. 

Sensing her gaze, Dinah looks over to the bar, directly at her. The alpha fights off her primal urges as the omega gives her a teasing sensual smile. Oh boy was she in for a treat the second the two of them get home.

She doesn’t pay any sort of mind to Renee as the older alpha looks at her with a teasing smile of her own. “And I’m the puppy dog”, she mutters under breath, but Helena completely ignores her. She’s too entralled with her mate, wondering what exactly she had planned for tonight. 

The soft beats of Ciara’s ‘Promise’ echos throughout the club. Dinah gives the young alpha a mischievous smirk, before she and the girls start dancing. 

**Come enjoy the life**

**Baby, take a ride**

**I just wanna vibe with you, you**

The girls start off rocking their hips from side-to-side, bodies rolling sensually. Helena already feels her mouth suddenly dry up, eyes trailing over Dinah’s form. 

**Baby, you and I can have a good time**

**Tell me what you like**

**Now listen, I’ve been single for a while now**

**And I’ve been kinda lonely**

**But I’m looking for somebody to talk to**

**Love me, someone who can hold me, is that you?**

Dinah looks over at her, completely lip singing the entire verse. Helena feels her heart swell, while also feeling herself grow harder by the seconds. Her left hand grips tightly on her now empty glass, a small crack can be heard, causing Renee to look at her in a mix of annoyance and slight shock.

**I’m looking for somebody I can call Boo**

**Looking for the only one that I can give my all to**

**Tell me if it’s you, you, you**

**What you wanna do, do, do?**

**Make your move**

The girls break out into an insync dance, cocking their hips out, dropping low before popping back up. (Similar to the music video).

The young alpha feels like she’s gonna have a stroke. Like fuck... how is this exquisite being hers? Like, the way Dinah moves on stage has her wanting them back in the privacy of their home, where she can worship her. She would’ve been out of her chair by now, but a part of her wanted to see where else this dance was gonna go. 

Dinah continues to lip sync, hand dragging down the front of her body. Her eyes not once looking away from Helena. The alpha could tell she was enjoying every bit of her torture. Her smirk was just so damn teasing, but she couldn’t complain because the omega was focused on her and solely on her.

Her inner alpha purrs at the attention. She watches Dinah move her body sensually with hungry eyes, her throat now feeling like a desert. Luckily, Emilo seemed to have refilled her half cracked glass with water and she instantly downs the cold drink. 

Despite how much she wanted her mate, she also felt humble and a sense of pride that this woman wanted her to. The lyrics being sung to her showed just how much Dinah loved her, and that made Helena’s heart sing. 

They had finally reached the bridge, when Dinah has her one hand buried in her curls and the other resting right. on. top. of. her. mating. mark.

**Oh, oh**

**I mean everything that I say**

**From the bottom of my heart**

**I will never, never ever hurt you**

**I open my heart**

Those brown eyes filled with love and lust, looked onto to her longly. Helena found it much harder to hold back from climbing up that stage…

**Open my heart**

**Give it to you**

**Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you**

**Whatever you want**

**Baby, I'll do**

**I know I don't want nobody else but you**

The girls rock back in a lean, bodies popping. Dinah moves her body more sensually, the spell between her and Helena still set in place. The alpha gives a low growl as the omega gives her a wink before rocking her body slowly, dropping down to the ground. But what made her break was when Dinah pointing directly to her at the ‘you’ portion.

“Fuck this”, she thinks, quickly jumping from her seat. Renee just laughs, along with Emilio and Luiz as they watch Helena make her way over to the stage. “Go get some kid”, the older alpha shouts, but it merely falls on deaf ears.

Dinah can’t help but smirk, her inner omega purring as her mate makes her way over to her. She chances a glance over at Harley, whom looks back at her laughing, never stopping her dance. 

Helena now starts stepping up onto the stage just as the song starts to fade away. Dinah just watches her with a teasing grin. The alpha now stands before her, quickly leaning down to lock their lips together. Both ignore the wolf whistles, losing themselves briefly in each other. Then Helena pulls away, quickly moving down to pick Dinah up bridal style.

The omega laughs with glee as the alpha carries her off stage. The continuing wolf whistles echoing as some of the other omega’s seem to be getting carried off the stage by their mates as well. 

The crowd opens a bit for Helena, her mind only occupied on two thoughts, “Take her home. Worship her body.” The two walk past a smug Renee, the older alpha giving a nod to Helena and a “See you in a week Canary”, to Dinah. The omega gives Renee a knowing grin as Helena continues walking them to the back entrance of the club. 

The second they get outside, Helena looks down at her. Eyes dilated, but the want resting there clear as day. Dinah is purring with glee, while Helena continues walking them over to the omega’s parked convertible. 

The alpha has to hold in her strength as she unlocks the passenger door. Dinah goes to move to get back on her feet, but Helena beats her too it, and gently places her in the seat. Dinah turns to thank her, instead Helena crushes their lips together. While rough at first, it quickly turns passionate. Both moaning as their inner omega and alpha call upon the other.

Helena pulls away after a bit, “That’s only the beginning of what I want to do to you”, she says with a heavy husk. She watches with a gleeful purr as Dinah shivers. She shuts the door gently, quickly making her way over to the driver seat. Once getting comfortably inside, she pretends not to notice the wanton look on her mates face. As she starts up the car, she glances at Dinah.

The omega has a playful but gentle smile on her face, “I take it you loved the show?” Helena smiles and shakes her head, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

“Oh babe. Loved may not be the word I would use”, she responds back. Dinah just laughs, head tossed back, looking ever bit of the woman the alpha fell in love with a year ago.

Once upon time, she would’ve been afraid to say those familiar three words, but now she doesn’t give a fuck, “I love you.” Dinah looks over at her, the smile she gives her… 

She doesn’t say anything, not that Helena is worried, but she leans forward in her seat, her hand reaching behind the alpha’s head, pulling her into a soft kiss.

Helena moans at the feel of those soft lips. Her inner alpha purring and growling for more. As they pull apart, heads leaned against the other. Dinah sighs softly, “I love you too killa.”

Helena huffs a laugh, giving one more peck before pulling away completely. Dinah settles back in the passenger seat, while Helena backs the car out of it’s designated spot. “You know we’re leaving your bike here right?”, Dinah comments teasingly as the drive out of the parking lot, now making the short trip home.

Helena just grins, “Wouldn’t be the first time. Plus, I’m currently thinking of the many ways I can take up against the door once we’re inside.”

Dinah whimpers in her seat, her left hand resting on the alpha’s knee, “Is that a promise?”

“With the way you came out on stage looking like this”, she gestures once they pause at a red light, “It’s more a guarantee”, she growls.

Dinah groans at the sound, hand squeezing on Helena’s knee. The alpha just smiles, resting her right hand Dinah’s. 

They continue down the street to their home, the promise of rough and passionate sex weighing on their thoughts. But also, they feel forever grateful that they met that fateful night a year ago.

After all their love story is wild, but… it’s quite a long one. 

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We have finally made it to the end of this story! Wooooweeeee. Sorry for taking so long as I've mentioned before... lots of writers block and laziness. XD
> 
> Not to mention, I already have another story in mind for our dear Huntress and Canary. Annndddd it might be another alpha/beta story B)
> 
> But I thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story and I can honestly say it was a blast writing it! Sorry if it was a bit short, who knows... it might get extended in the future. ;)
> 
> But again thank you guys for reading and I'll talk to you all later!
> 
> \- Magone


End file.
